Honor y Destino
by ali-chan6
Summary: AU El honor puede alterar el destino y cambiar permanentemente la vida de la gente que dices amar ...MisaoxAoshi.. aun ke no lo krean capitulo new!...
1. Default Chapter

Bueno este es un AU (universo alterno) la historia es de misao y Aoshi o al menos eso espero u__u......ahh! Claro y lo de regla...como todos saben o suponen Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo) ya que son de Nobuhiro Watsuki..yo simplemente me divierto con ellas jojojojojo....ejem ejem....jejeje bueno al fic n_______n  
  
*Honor y destino*  
Capitulo 1  
Por ali_chan (osea yo)  
  
_TOKIO_  
  
Misao se encontraba sentada en el consultorio de su doctora y amiga Megumi Takani, esperando que le entregara los resultados de los análisis que le habían hecho, ya que llevaba un poco mas de 1 semana sintiéndose enferma.  
  
Ella creía que era simplemente agotamiento y estrés por la gran depresión en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, ya que su novio de casi 1 año Aoshi Shinomori había terminado con su relación sin explicación alguna hace mas de 1 semana.  
  
Ella estaba realmente confusa por el gran cambio que presento Aoshi hacia con ella todo fue tan rápido que realmente no se dio cuenta de que lo había provocado. Todo empezó casi 5 semanas antes, un día llego a casa comportándose muy extraño y negándose a contarle que había ocurrido, y conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue volviendo muy frió e indiferente y hasta algo agresivo hacia ella, un día casi la había golpeado en un arranque de furia cuando ella le pidió casi suplico que le contara que era lo que sucedía, así todo fue empeorando hasta que un día llego y le dijo sin mas que su relación ya no podía continuar y que tenia que marcharse de su apartamento, para ella fue como un balde de agua fría, esas palabras frías y hasta groseras, ella trato de que le explicara el por que de su cambio y el simplemente se dio la vuelta para marcharse sin antes decirle que tenia 2 días para mudarse y sin mas se fue y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.  
  
Se estaba volviendo loca de tantas veces que le daba vuelta al asunto de su separación, ya que ella aun estaba muy enamorada de Aoshi y buscaba la forma de poder volver con el, en realidad estaba desesperada. Nunca en realidad creyó que su relación con el pudiera terminar y menos de la forma en que termino, en nada se comparaba el actual Aoshi al muchacho serio pero muy atento y del que se había enamorado perdidamente en cuanto lo conoció hace mas de 1 año, el había insistido en que salieran pero al principio ella se negaba no por que no le agradara la ideas sino por que creía que no funcionaria ya que eran de 2 mundos muy diferente ella una simple estudiante de 7 semestre de universidad y camarera en su tiempo libre y el un gran ejecutivo y heredero de una de las corporaciones mas prominentes de todo Japón. Pero aun así habían empezado una relación fantástica de hecho habían vivido juntos en el departamento de el por mas de 6 meses.  
  
Ella lo conocía o creía conocer mejor que nadie, viendo el lado dulce, cariñoso y atento que casi nadie conocía y que ahora ella empezaba a creer que fue mentira, ya que el generalmente era muy serio y en ocasiones frió cuando se encontraba con mas personas, pero había sido tan distinto con ella hasta hace mas de 1 mes en que su vida se había convertido en un infierno del que todavía no lograba salir y en el que sentía que se hundía cada vez mas.  
  
Hasta el momento la única explicación razonable que había encontrado para el cambio tan radical hacia ella, era que el se había dado cuenta que ella no era lo suficiente mujer como para que formara parte de su vida, por eso la había desechado.  
  
Llevaba todo este tiempo quedándose en la casa de sus amigos Kaoru y Kenshin, por supuesto que ella no pensaba quedarse ahí por siempre, en realidad en un par de días se mudaría definitivamente a Kyoto para manejar el restaurante que había heredado de su abuelo al morir este hace 4 meses y del cual no se había podido hacer cargo por estar establecida en Tokio y por no querer dejar a Aoshi, pero la situación había cambiado y ahora era todo lo que tenia, y sin familia, a excepción de su tío Hajime que vivía en Kyoto con su esposa Tokio, no tenia a nadie mas....  
  
- Misao ya tengo tus resultados- dijo Megumi entrando en el consultorio y sacándola de sus pensamientos  
  
- así y dime que es lo que tengo- pregunto con un tono leve de preocupación  
  
- déjame checarlos ya que me los acaban de entregar y aun no los reviso- dijo Megumi habiendo el sobre y leyendo el contenido  
  
y? que me sucede, es malo?- dijo Misao impaciente por saber  
  
mmmmm.... Realmente no es malo o dependiendo de cómo lo veas- dijo Megumi algo misteriosa y con una cara ilegible  
  
ya suéltalo que me muero!!!- dijo al borde de la histeria Misao  
  
ok, Misao según los análisis tienes 7 semanas de embarazo-dijo Megumi seria  
  
QUEE?!?!? No.... Pero ....pero como? - dijo Misao muy pálida  
  
Realmente me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, seguro debiste haber notado la ausencia de tu menstruación- dijo Megumi  
  
Mmmm..lo que pasa es que nunca es sido muy regular y con todo lo que ha pasado realmente no le había prestado atención a eso.....- dijo Misao algo sonrojada y cabizbaja  
  
Misao creo que debería hablar con Shinomori-san respecto ha esto, por que supongo que el es el padre, estoy en lo cierto?- dijo Megumi con un tono algo maternal al ver la cara de Misao  
  
Si...el es....pero no creo que pueda decirle...me ha evitado y a rechazado recibirme.....- dijo Misao con voz entre cortada y con los ojos aguados de lagrimas  
  
Megumi se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Misao, abrazándola  
apretadamente  
  
Misao debes de hablar con el aun que sea a fuerzas..... también es responsabilidad de él el encargarse de el bebe- dijo Megumi tratando de consolarla  
  
Lo se pero....ya no me atrevo.... –dijo Misao totalmente derrotada  
  
Entonces oblígalo a que te escuche..... me gustaría ayudarte mas pero sabes que mañana sano y yo nos vamos a Alemania para que yo pueda estar en los cursos que voy a tomar allá.....pero si quieres puedo aplazar el viaje y ayudarte- dijo Megumi  
  
NO!...no Megumi, no tienes por que hacerlo... yo ...yo lo haré sola lo tengo que hacer sola.... Hablare con el .. y tal vez esto se resuelva y hasta podremos formar una familia- dijo Misao mas animada y segura, ya que ahora podría tener otra oportunidad de estar con Aoshi y ser felices con su bebe que iba a nacer, y así con esa decisión se levanto de su asiento lista para enfrentar todo y a todos.....  
  
°°°°°° TBC °°°°°°  
  
n.a. al fin!!!!!!... tenia ganas de publicar un fics...por lo que me puse a buscar en mis cuadernos algunos de los fics que había escrito y me encontré con este que aunque no esta terminado me gusta mucho la idea que tenia cuando lo escribía....weno espero que a uds. También les guste.....y desde ahorita les advierto que necesitarán pañuelos pa' las lagrimas por ke esta triste!!!!.....aaaah es que me gusta el drama n_______n y los fics a/m  
  
espero que me dejen reviews.....de comentarios e ideas ya que como no lo he terminado aun puedo modificar cosas ....jejeje.....y también me pueden decir como les gustaría el final triste...mega triste.....o talvez feliz n_______n  
  
weno espero poder poner pronto el capi 2!!  
  
Ja ne!!!!  
  
ali _chan (n______n) 


	2. Honor y Destino 2

Lo de regla...como todos saben o suponen Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo) ya que son de Nobuhiro Watsuki..yo simplemente me divierto con ellos jojojojojo....ejem ejem....jejeje bueno al fic n_______n ha recuerden es AU  
  
*Honor y destino*  
Capitulo 2  
Por ali_chan (osea yo)  
  
_TOKIO_  
  
Misao se encontraba sentada en un sillón frente de la sala de la casa de sus amigos Kaoru y Kenshin, ella los había conocido, al igual que a Megumi y Sanosuke mientras estaba en la Universidad. La verdad es que en cuanto los había conocido se hizo muy amiga de ellos y a pesar de que ella era nueva en la ciudad y que ellos se conocían de toda la vida habían congeniado muy bien, actualmente Kao y Ken se encontraban felizmente casados y en espera de su primer hijo, la verdad no le había sorprendido en nada cuando el par se volvió pareja por que desde que los conoció se pudo dar cuenta que estaban muy enamorados, y en lo que respecta a Meg y Sano, pues la verdad es que no tenia muy clara que tipo de relación llevaban ya que el mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo y aunque no dudaba que se quisieran mucho, actualmente estaban comprometidos y como a Meg le habían ofrecido una beca para llevara un curso de especialización en Alemania Sano no había dudado ni tantito en acompañarla en su viaje que duraría 2 años. De hecho esta mañana había ido en compañía de kao y ken al aeropuerto a despedirlos.  
  
Actualmente ella se encontraba discutiendo consigo misma el ir o no a ver a Aoshi y como lo haría si lo hacia, la verdad no sabia ni que pensar ni sentir, temía que si lo fuera visitar y le dijera lo de su embarazo el crearía que ella lo estaba chantajeando o algo, por eso tenia que pensarlo bien. Hasta ahora las únicas que sabían de su embarazo eran Megumi y ella misma (aunque suponía que Megumi ya le había contado a Sano), pero ellas estaban ya muy lejos, había querido decirle por lo menos a Kaoru pero no había tenido la oportunidad y ciertamente dudaba en contárselo, por que de hecho Kenshin y Aoshi eran primos y tenia miedo de que ellos le pudieran contar algo, sabia que era tonto y que podía confiar en ellos si les pedía el que no se lo contaran, pero algo la hacia sentir que por el momento no estaba bien.  
  
La verdad es que se sentía muy deprimida y estresada, y aunque Megumi le dijo que debería de dejar de sentirse así por el bien de su bebe no podía evitarlo, tan solo de pensar que se encontraba sola, sin contar con los pocos amigos que tenia y que talvez pronto dejaría para irse a otra ciudad y del único pariente que tenia con el cual nunca se había llevado muy bien, no tenia a nadie mas, de hecho estaba viviendo de arrimada con sus amigos, recién graduada de universidad y sin trabajo, la verdad lo único que tenia era el restaurante que había sido de su abuelo y del cual no tenia ni idea en que condiciones se encontraba, tal vez fuera una pocilga que le costaría mas de los que le haría ganar, pero en fin eso seria algo de los cual tendría que preocuparse después, ahora estaba lo de 'como decir a Aoshi del bebe'.  
  
Bueno la se había auto convencido de que Megumi tenia razón al decirle que también era responsabilidad de Aoshi el cuidar de el hijo que tendrían, el problema ahora era como decir sin que crea que es solo por sacarle dinero, y tratar al mismo tiempo de que volviera con ella, por que le podía simplemente decirle que no quería volver pero que le daría dinero para mantener al niño o niña y eso no era lo que quería, la verdad es que a ella no le interesaba mucho el dinero, ella quería para su hijo lo que ella no había podido disfrutar, del amor padres, solo esperaba que el no hubiera cambiado tanto como le había hecho creer antes de que la dejara.  
  
En ese momento se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida del hogar de los Himura, ya había ideado un plan para verlo.  
  
Minutos después se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque que estaba frente al edificio donde vivía Aoshi, con algo de suerte lo interceptaría cuando el saliera del edificio y ahí lo obligaría a que la escuchara.  
  
Y no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando lo vio salir, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba parado como esperando a alguien.  
  
¡AOS...... hi?- su grito murió en su garganta al darse cuenta de a quien esperaba.  
  
Del edificio donde él vivía había salido una mujer muy hermosa la cual inmediatamente se unió al brazo de Aoshi sin que este hiciera nada por impedirlo.  
  
Y ahí a tal solo unos metros de ella había muerto la poca esperanza que le quedaba y había aclarado las dudas que la atormentaran. Por que después de todo no había sido ella la culpable de su separación al parecer el había centrado su interés en otra mujer, alguien que realmente era una Mujer y no como ella que simplemente era una intento.  
  
La verdad es que pensó en seguirlos y exigirle una explicación a Aoshi pero ya no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, ya no podía seguir así.  
  
Ya lo había decidido mañana mismo se marcharía a Kyoto y empezaría su vida de nuevo para ella y su hijo, y no volvería a cometer los mismos errores, no volvería a enamorarse, partir de este momento solo se dedicaría a ella y a su hijo por nacer por que nada mas valía la pena, y "Aoshi nunca se enterara de la existencia de su hijo.... Por que no lo merece" pensó con mucho resentimiento al ver a la pareja besarse a varios metros.  
  
Y con esa resolución se dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar y del amor de su vida.  
  
°°°°°° TBC °°°°°°  
  
n.a. ya ta!!!! El segundo capitulin jojojoj estoy orgullosa de mi T__T ni yo me lo creo, uiiii!! Como hago sufrir a misao y lo ke falta muajajaja.. ejem ejem....(n__n)U ... 


	3. Honor y Destino 3

Lo de regla...como todos saben o suponen Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo) ya que es de Nobuhiro Watsuki..yo simplemente me divierto con los personajes jojojojojo....ejem ejem....jejeje bueno al fic n_______n es un AU  
  
*Honor y destino*  
Capitulo 2  
Por ali_chan (mi misma)  
  
_KYOTO_  
  
Ufffff!....vaya que estaba cansada, tenia ya casi 3 meses viviendo en Kyoto en la casa que estaba junto al restauran "Aoiya" que también era parte de lo que había heredado, la verdad es que todo se encontraba en mejor estado del que se había esperado, claro que necesitaba algunas reparaciones y remodelar algunas cosas muy anticuadas pero en general todo había estado tan mal.  
  
De hecho los 2 primeros meses había permanecido el restauran cerrado por remodelación, y todo había quedado fantástico, de hecho en el mes que llevaba de abierto se había vuelto muy popular, tenia muchos clientes y esperaban que continuara así.  
  
Y por que se refería en plural al decir esperaban ahh! Era por que ahora tenia un socio, la verdad es que todo fue idea de su tía Tokio y ella había aceptado, por que la verdad iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para poder llevar el proyecto.  
  
Su tío Saito le había conseguido a "el socio" que resulto ser un amigo de el de mucho tiempo que por meras coincidencia de la vida era también el tío de Kenshin que se había encargado de criado cuando sus padres murieron.  
  
Cuando ella recién conoció al gran Hiko Seijuro no podía creer que una persona tan arrogante y con un ego del tamaño del mundo podía tener tan buen corazón como para encargarse de su pequeño sobrino que había quedado huérfano, pero al paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que era simplemente su manera de ser y que en verdad era una gran persona a la cual ya le había tomado cariño.  
  
Lo mejor de la sociedad con Hiko fue que el si contaba con capital como para realizar todas las mejoras que se necesitaban hacer, de hecho era una persona con muy buenos recursos ya que tenia muchos negocios, pero según el le interesaba mucho este proyecto en particular por que creyó que el negocio podía crecer mucho como hasta llegar a ser el mejor restaurante de Japón, claro que lo que en verdad dijo fue textualmente: "Con mi gran sabiduría e imponente presencia lograremos convertir a esta pocilga en el mejor restaurante de todo Japón, solo déjenmelo a mi jajajaja" acompañada de su sonrisa marca registrada.  
  
Al principio no creyó que podía llegar a tanto pero como estaban subiendo la clientela, ya estaba empezando a creer que si lo podía lograr.  
  
Hasta el momento estaba muy conforme como se estaba desarrollando todo por que así mantenía a su mente ocupada y no divagaba en cosas que solo la hacían sufrir y lo peores eran los "y si...."  
  
Basta! Tengo que apresurarme!!- dijo Misao levantándose de golpe del sofa en el que se encontraba. A pesar de estar agotada últimamente, aun así debía estar al pendiente de su embarazo, de hecho eso era lo que tenia que hacer en el momento.  
  
Tenia cita con su ginecólogo para su 3er chequeo, y tenia que apurarse si queria llegar a tiempo.  
  
Rápidamente se dirigió a su nuevo caro, otro mas de los beneficios de su nuevo negocio, y se apresuro a su destino.  
  
Después de algunos minutos llego a la clínica y se dirigió al elevador mientras este se cerraba.  
  
-Espere!!, deténgalo por favor!- grito Misao mientras corría hacia el.  
  
De inmediato una mano se asomo por las puertas deteniéndolas de que se cerraran  
  
-uff! Gracias creí que no lo alcanzari.......a! uhhg?- Dijo Misao al ver el rostro sonriente de su único compañero en el elevador  
  
-a que piso se dirige señorita?- pregunto el joven sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-ug? .. así si, al piso 5, por favor- dijo Misao un tanto atontada.  
  
Los dos guardaron silencio, pero Misao veía al chico de la misteriosa sonrisa de reojo, algo en él le llamaba la atención  
  
-trabajas aquí?.. a perdón por ser tan entrometida jejej- dijo Misao notando la bata que traía el chico  
  
- ah! No se preocupe, y si, si trabajo aquí soy residente aquí, de hecho estoy en cuidados intensivos!- dijo el chico con una aun mas grande sonrisa.  
  
en verdad, pareces muy chico!-Dijo Misao  
  
-jaja, eso me a dicho mucha gente, pero soy mas grande de lo que aparento- dijo el chico con una mano en la nuca.  
  
-ohh! Bueno aquí me bajo, gracia y hasta luego...?- dijo Misao mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador.  
  
Soujiro, Seta Soujiro, mucho gusto!- dijo Sou  
  
Makimachi Misao, y el gusto fue mío Seta-san, y hasta luego! – dijo Misao mientras bajaba del elevador con una sonrisa, algo en ese chico la así sentirse mejor.  
  
Rápidamente se dirigió a la recepcionista  
  
buenas tardes, soy Makimachi Misao y tengo cita a esta hora- Dijo Misao  
  
Buenas tardes Makimachi-san, en este momento el doctor esta aun con la cita anterior si gusta tomar asiento mientras le llamo, gracias!- dijo la recepcionista con tono profesional  
  
Gracias- Dijo Misao y se dirigió a la pequeña sala para tomar asiento  
  
Y pensar que casi corrió para llegar a tiempo y todavía la hacen esperar, pero en fin. Cómodamente se puso a ver la televisión que se encontraba ahí mientras esperaba su turno, auque en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención y solo lo hacia para pasar el momento.  
  
*Dialogo en la televisión*  
  
*Reportero: Señorita Yomagata, y que nos puede decir de su próxima gira*  
  
*Yumi: bueno la verdad es que tenia una pasarela en Milán el mes próximo pero la he cancelado, por que como ya todos saben me caso el mes próximo*  
  
*Reportero: Claro que sabemos si no se habla de otra cosa, no todos los días se casa una súper modelo con un multimillonario, y ya que estamos en el tema cuéntanos como fue que se conocieron*  
  
*Yumi: bueno la verdad es que ya estábamos comprometidos desde niños, como deben de saber mi padre es un gran empresario y siempre fue muy amigo del padre de mi prometido, y ase 5 años empezamos a salir formalmente, para conocernos ya que no queríamos apresurarnos a casarnos sin haber convivido antes y nuestros padres aceptaron, y aunque hace un año que dejamos nuestra relación por que yo tenia que viajar a Europa ahora que volví decidimos que ya era tiempo de contraer nupcias y aquí estamos, pronto seré la orgullosa señora de Shinomori*  
  
que!?!?!?- grito Misao asustando hasta la recepcionista  
  
- Se encuentra bien?- pregunto la recepcionista pero no recibio respuesta por parte de ella.  
  
*reportero: debes estar muy emocionada?*  
  
*Yumi: la verdad es que si, el es lindisimo conmigo y nos llevamos fenomenal, y lo mejor de todo es que después de casarnos nos vamos de viaje por el mundo, el para empezar a expandir los limites de la compañía de su familia ya que se están enfocando mucho en la internacionalización y yo aprovechare para participar en pasarelas de todo el mundo para que me conozcan mejor*  
  
*reportero: pues esa es una gran oportunidad para ambos, bueno esperamos que les vaya bien a ti y a tu futuro esposo .............*  
  
Misao dejo de escuchar lo que decía en la televisión, ahora entendía muchas cosas, ella Yumi Yomagata la súper modelo internacional era la mucha que había visto salir del edificio donde vivía Aoshi, ella era por la que la había dejado, ella era la novia de mucho tiempo que alguna vez le comentara Aoshi y ahora sabia por que nunca le quiso contar nada de ella, era simplemente que no le quería decir que cuando ella volviera lo suyo terminaría, era triste saber que desde el principio su relación no tenia futuro, y lo mas triste era enterarse de esta manera, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella ahora tenia una vida aquí y el continuaba con la suya, ya no volverá a permitir que le afectara tanto.  
  
-Señorita Makimachi!- dijo la recepcionista por tercera vez  
  
si!- contesto Misao algo cabizbaja  
  
el doctor la espera!-  
  
gracias!- Misao se levanto y se dirigió al interior del consultorio  
  
buenas tardes señorita Makimachi es un placer verla por aquí de nuevo, por favor reclínese en la cama- dijo el doctor amablemente  
  
buenas tardes, si gracias, me va a hacer un ultrasonido?-pregunto Misao curiosa y olvidándose de lo anterior.  
  
Si veremos como a evolucionado el bebe- dijo el doctor colocándole el gel  
  
Y me lo puede grabar en video para llevármelo?- dijo Misao entusiasmada  
  
Claro que si!.....mmm!- dijo el doctor mientras veía la pantalla que mostraba extrañas formas que solo el entendía  
  
Que pasa doctor el bebe esta bien?- pregunto misao algo paranoica  
  
De hecho están muy bien- dijo el doctor con una gran sonrisa  
  
Están? Ugh?!- pregunto Misao desconcertada  
  
Si están!, señorita Makimachi me da gusta decirle que va a ser madre de no uno sino 2 lindos bebes, va a tener gemelos- dijo el doctor feliz  
  
Que!!!!? En verdad, lo dice en serio ....- dijo Misao incrédula pero muy feliz  
  
Si es verdad de hecho ambos estan muy sanos, pero es recomendable que de ahora en adelante guarde mucho reposo ya que usted es muy pequeña y llevar el peso de 2 bebes es mucho, asi que debe de cuidarse mas de acuerdo- dijo el doc  
  
Si claro que si!!!!.... are todo lo necesario para que nazcan sanos y no sabe que van a ser niños o niñas o talvez uno de cada uno- dijo Misao muy feliz y excitada  
  
Calma calma, aun no puedo distinguir que sexo tienen lo bebes talvez el mes entrante o al próximo sabremos- dijo el doc  
  
Ohhh! Bueno esta bien es que ya quiero adornar la habitación de los bebes y cómprales muchas cosas... ohh que hago todavía aquí debo de comprar las cunas, cobertores mamilas,, o son muchas cosas necesito hacer una lista.. si eso es lo que necesito, oiga doctor no tiene papel y una pluma que me preste- dijo Misao algo desquiciada, el doctor simplemente se rió de las locuras de ella y le facilito el papel y una pluma mientras la veía hablar sola y apuntar como mil cosas. Ella seria una gran madre lo presentía.  
  
Misao por su parte ya ni se acordaba de la desagradable noticia de la que se había enterado ase un momento, por que la que acababa de recibir era suficiente para remplazar cualquier tristeza.  
  
°°°°°° TBC °°°°°°  
  
n.a. weno aki esta el capitulo 3!!! Bien espero que les guste la verdad es que lo tenia planeado mas largo pero no he tenido tiempo asi que decidi dividirlo en 2 y subir esto de una vez, y si todo va como planeo tal vez el proximo sera el ultimo desde la perspectiva de Misao y pondre otros con la de Aoshi o talvez juntos aun no lo decido  
  
y aki estan las contestaciones para los review que me dejaron:  
  
gaby (hyatt: gracias por dejar tu review fue el primero que recibi y eso es muy significativo para mi , espero que te guste como va avanzando el fic  
  
kaoruchan17: gracias por tus animos y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo n__n  
  
Randa1: jujuju.. gracias por tu review bueno ya sabes kien es la bicha y algo de lo que pasa en kyoto... y bueno trate de hacerlo mas largo pero no tuve tiempo T_T pero tratare de pronto poner otro capitulo mas okas n___n  
  
padilla.c. : no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste mi fic, y bueno ya viste decidi poner a soujiro por aki aunque no estaba planeado solo para darte gusto, aunque en relidad sou va a tener que ver mucho por aquí no se va a kedar kon missy, aunque en un momento me parecio buena idea, creo ke lo continuare como mxa  
  
bueno y a todos no desesperen azoito no es tan bitch como parece ya descubriran que no todo es como parece, y abra mucha angustia y lagrimas en el proximo capitulo ya veran  
  
gracias a todos  
  
ja ne!!!!!! n______n 


	4. Honor y Destino 4

Lo saben Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (por que sufrir recordándolo TT) ya que es de Nobuhiro Watsuki....  
  
** Honor y Destino  
** Capitulo 4  
Por alichan (mi misma)  
  
KYOTO  
  
-Querida estas segura que no prefieres que nos quedemos contigo el fin de semana- dijo Tokio  
  
-tía ya le dije que no es necesario, ya me siento bien, además si necesito cualquier cosa puedo llamarlos ya sea a ustedes o a Hiko-san- dijo Misao  
  
-Hai cariño es que me preocupas, no la has llevado muy bien en el embarazo y ya estas muy grande, no quiero que les pase nada, y después de todo es solo un fin de semana si crees que es mejor que nos quedemos por si necesitas algo solo se lo pido a Hajime y nos quedamos- dijo Tokio algo preocupada por la salud de Misao y de los bebes  
  
-vamos tía tu lo has dicho es solo el fin de semana, además necesitan unas vacaciones para ver si así se le quita ese malhumor que tiene tío Hajime, jejeje- rió Misao para aligerar los humores  
  
-Tokio ya estas lista?- pregunto Saito mientras entraba a la pequeña casa de Misao  
  
-si ya lo estoy, solo que no me siento muy segura al dejar Misao-chan sola- dijo Tokio en tono maternal  
  
-ya no te preocupes ella estará bien- dijo Saito  
  
-es lo mismo que yo le digo pero no me cree- dijo Misao  
  
-mmmm!... esta bien...- dijo Tokio resignada  
  
-bien! Vamos que se hace tarde, adiós comadreja-chan cuídate- dijo Saito  
  
- si cariño cuídate y cuídalos mucho, ja ne! – dijo Tokio mientras la abrazaba y se dirigía a la salida con Saito  
  
- ja ne! tia, ja ne! ookami-san, cuídense y descansen! –grito Misao mientras los veía partir  
  
- OK ahora a checar que todo vaya bien en el Aoiya- dijo Misao mientras se dirigía lentamente, por el peso, al restaurante  
  
Misao estuvo todo el día tratando de ayudar al personal del restaurante, aunque casi no la dejaban, todos la querían mucho eran su 'familia' en especial Omasu la chef principal, Okon la cajera, Shiro el capitán de los meseros, y Kuro el encargado de que todo vaya bien en otras palabras el que resuelve los problemas. Hiko y Misao lo único que hacían era sentarse en una mesa privada para ver como iban las cosas, pero en este momento solo estaba Misao sentada en el reservado, ya que Hiko se había marchado unos minutos antes, en realidad estaban a punto de cerrar y Misao se sentía muy agotada de hecho se había estado sintiendo desde que supo que ya se había realizado la boda de Aoshi Shinomori una semana antes, ella había estado algo deprimida al principio, pero tomo la resolución de que no iba a dejar que la afectara tanto, por su propia salud mental y el bienestar de sus hijos.  
  
Para distraerse se había dedicado mas al trabajo del Aoiya y a la decoración del cuarto para la llegada de los gemelos, desde el mes anterior en que la curiosidad anterior le gano y quiso saber que sexo era el de los bebes y descubrió que ambos eran varones, había dedicado mucho tiempo dinero y esfuerzo en acondicionar la habitación en la que habitarían los dos pequeños angelitos.  
  
Pero tanto esfuerzo que había estado realizando para tratar de olvidar sus penas amorosas había tomado peaje en ella después de todo era una mujer de cuerpo pequeño con 7 meses de embarazo de gemelos, la verdad es que apenas y se podía mover pero eso no la detenía, siempre había sido muy enérgica y no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada, pero como se había estado sintiendo estos últimos días la hacían dudar si era bueno que tuviera tantas actividades.  
  
- A partir de mañana voy a empezar a reposar mas - pensó Misao creyendo que eso era lo mejor y que con eso se sentiría mejor, la verdad es que había estado pensando en visitar al doctor para que la revisara en cuanto llegaran sus tíos, para que ellos la pudieran llevar ya que no era bueno que ella manejara, o por lo menos eso decían, aunque ella no estaba muy convencida del por que no podía manejar.  
  
Estaba tan agotada y tenia una rara sensación de incomodidad que decidió mejor ir de una vez a descansar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente por la mañana   
  
Misao estaba sentada aun en pijama en la sala de su casa, en verdad que había tenido una noche terrible se estuvo y estaba sintiendo pésima, había tenido algo de temperatura y un dolor agudo en el vientre bajo, creyó que aguantaría asta que llegaran sus tíos para llevarla al medico pero ya no aguantaba, y aun no llegaba nadie a trabajar ya que era temprano y Hiko estaba en Tokio ya que Tae su esposa estaba enferma desde hace mucho tiempo y su especialista estaba en Tokio y habían ido a un chequeo y de paso para visitar a su sobrino pelirrojo que hacia pocos meses había sido padre, por su puesto que Hiko y Tae sabían que Misao no quería que se enteraran de su estado ni de donde residía ya que lo ultimo que quería Misao es que se enterara Aoshi por medio de su primo así es que guardaban el secreto frente a su sobrino y su flamante esposa.  
  
Por lo tanto en este momento Misao se encontraba sola muy embarazada y sintiéndose muy mal, por lo que decidió ir ella sola al medico, pero con lo testaruda que era decidió que era mejor que ella manejara ya que no confiaba mucho en los taxistas y estaba muy lejos como para ir caminando cuando en realidad como se sentía apenas y podía mantenerse en pie por unos momentos.  
  
Ya decidida fue a cambiarse por algo como, tomo sus llaves y su bolso y salio de su casa para abordar su auto y emprendió el viaje al hospital.  
  
Estando de camino repentinamente se sintió aun peor, provocando que la vista se le nublara y todo le diera vueltas, y cayo en un estado de inconciencia a lo lejos lo único que escucho fueron fuertes ruidos de llantas derrapando vidrios rotos y algunos gritos de gente, pero no sabia que sucedía solamente que tenia un fuerte dolor abdominal y que algo le quemaba en la espalda y todo fue oscuridad y silencio.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Misao abrio lentamente los ojos y los cerro rapidamente, ya que todo era tan brillante que no podia enfocar clramente, asi que poco a poco abrio los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?- susurro con voz ronca  
  
No sabia donde estaba ni recordaba como habia llegado a ese lugar que parecia un cuarto de hospital trato de recordar como llego ahí.  
  
Repentinamente flashes de lo que habia pasado le llegaron y se empezo a asustar y a desesperar, se toco su estomago antes muy inchado y que ahora era plano de nuevo e inmediatamente empezo a derramar lagrimas temiendo lo peor, y aunque estaba muy adolorida trato de levantarse para buscar a alguien que le informara que habia pasado con sus hijos, pero...  
  
-¿Qué?.... no...no puede ser funcionen.....¡¡¡ALGUIEN AYUDAAAA!!- grito Misao desesperada al descubrir que no sentia las piernas  
  
Rapidamente entraron a la habitación un par de enfermeras y doctores, para ver cual era el motivo de los gritos.  
  
- Calma srita. Makimachi, tiene que calmarse, su estado aun es delicado- dijo uno de los doctores que se veia algo mayor de edad.  
  
- ¡Como me pide que me calme cuando no se que les sucedió a mis bebes y no puedo sentir las piernas! ¡Como espera que este calmada! ¡Dígame!- grito Misao histerica  
  
-Tiene que calmarse para poderla informar de todo, ya que si no lo hace le tendremos que suministrar un calmante, por que se puede hacer mas daño- dijo el doctor guardando calma  
  
-todo es mi culpa, tenia que ser tan obstinada- dijo Misao empezando a llorar  
  
-por lo que veo tendremos que ponerle un calmante suave para que se relaje y pueda entender que fue todo lo que sucedió, de acuerdo, yo volvere mas tarde para hablar con usted, mientras tanto no podra tener visitas para que se relaje y duerma algo y que podamos hablar- dijo el doctor y después le dio instrucciones a una enfermera respecto al calmante  
  
-esta bien- dijo Misao muy bajito ya que estaba cayendo en el rapido efecto del calmante.  
  
Después de eso salieron del cuarto de Misao solo permaneciendo una enfermera para estarla chocando.  
  
En cuanto el doctor que habia estado hablando con Misao y era el que la habia atendido desde que ingreso al hospital, lo abordaron Tokio, Saito y Hiko que eran los que estaban en espera de resultados  
  
-Doctor que ha pasado, como esta Misao?- pregunto Tokio algo alterada  
  
-tranquilos, ella ya desperto, la verdad es que después de que estuviera en coma por 3 semanas, empezaba a creer que no despertaria, la verdad que a pesar de todas las heridas y los traumas que sufrio se esta recuperando muy bien, ella aun no sabe de su condicion ni lo que sucedió con los bebes, pero ahorita se encontraba algo alterada asi que le suministramos y calmante para que descanse y ya que este mas calma vendre a verla para desirle de su estado y el de los bebes, mientras tanto quedan prohibidas las visitas de todo tipo ya que eso puede alterarla, de acuerdo- dijo el doctor en tono profesional  
  
- si- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo  
  
-bueno yo me retiro- dijo el doctor y se retiro  
  
- oh! Pobre Misao, por que le tienen que pasar todo este tipo de cosas a ella si es tan buena, alegre e inocente- dijo Tokio refugiándose en los brazos de su esposo mientras lloraba  
  
- no lo se, no lo se- dijo Saito que también tenia un semblante preocupado, después de todo era ella su familia y aunque se pelearan todo el tiempo se querían mucho  
  
- hay que se fuertes para Misao ya que vamos a ser sus únicos apoyos, yo se que se va a reponer, depuse de todo es una comadreja muy fuerte y obstinada- dijo Hiko tratando de levantar los ánimos, aunque el también estaba muy apenado por lo sucedido, ya que en el poco tiempo que tenia de conocer a Misao le había llegado a tener cariño, casi la consideraba como la hija que nunca tuvo.  
  
Ya solo quedaba esperar como tomaría Misao las noticias...... 

oooooooooo TBC oooooooooo

n.a. YAATAAA... jojojojo capitulo 4 SIII!!!......y aunque me tarde mucho y quedo muy corto, ya llegue al punto que quería llegar por que de aquí en adelante viene el verdadero trama del fic (aiii! Que nice se oyo -.¬ ....-.- U) ..... espero que el proximo capitulo lo pueda hacer mas rapido, por que ya quiero acabar con este fic por que estoy preparando el siguiente n.n...... y a todos lo que no leyeron mi honesto que esperan leanlo esta triste triste T.T se llama "No sin ti" (propaganda...no para nada .)  
  
respuesta para los que amablemente me dejaron un review n.n  
  
padilla.c. : weno chica que bueno que te gusto la aparición flash de sou- chan, y ya veras que próximamente sou va a aparecer muchooo mas jejeje  
  
pau : aishh! No te preocupes yo me encargo de que Aoshi se entere de todo, pero un falta algo para eso, jojojojo  
  
Iris. : aiiiii no te mueras ya esta aki el capitulo... aaa y muchas gracias por los alagos hiciste que me sonrojara n.n, y no te preocupes que Aoshi tambien va a sufrir muajajaja voy a patear traseros (jejeje y después sobare el trasero de oshito para que no este muy adolorido jojojojo)  
  
gaby (hyatt : estoy de acuerdo contigo Aoshi necesita un lección por BAKA!! (pero aun así no se le quita lo hermoso ufff!) ya sabrán el porque de sus acciones n.n  
  
Koraima : hola chica, me alegro que te haya gustado, y como vez pos los bebos de misao fueron nenes los dos, aunque un no saben que les paso jojojo, pero en el proximo capitulo se enteran, y en cuanto a tu idea pues que esperas para hacerla fic que no ves que aki hay muchos fanáticos de los fics, tienes mi apoyo, y por lo otro yo también por un momento ude en que fuera sou-misao pero el encanto de Aoshi gano, pero eso no quiere decir que descarte a sou n.-  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi: jajaja...que bueno que te gustan los m/a/s...... espero que este fic cubra tus expectativas y continué agradándote  
  
Enelya-ab: hola grace!!!!... por lo que veo si leíste mi fic tienes suerte de que me de flojera ir a tu casa por que si no te daba una patada por el review que me dejaste se nota que te divertiste escribiéndolo -.- .......... Y haber cuando pones otro capitulo a tu súper fics webonaaaa!!!  
  
Bueno muchas gracias por sus review y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado lo suficiente como para que me dejen un review aunque sean pa' criticar n.-  
  
Que les sea leve!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!! 


	5. Honor y Destino 5

: Rurouni Kenshin ... ....no me pertenecen T.T..... me voy a mi esquina oscura a llorar, ustedes sigan leyendo... buaaaa! T.T  
  
**Honor y destino**  
Capitulo 5  
Por alichan (mi misma)  
  
**KYOTO  
**  
Cuando el doctor entro en el cuarto en el que Misao se encontraba se encontró con la imagen de una Misao con la vista perdida en algún lugar desconocido y con la mano sana que tenia acariciándose lentamente su vientre ahora plano, tenia en sus mejillas rastros de lagrimas, era una vista muy triste, y el doctor estaba seguro que después de que le dijera las noticias que traía, esa tristeza no desaparecería, es mas lo mas probable es que aumentara y mucho....  
  
-¿Srta. Makimachi?... se siente mejor?- dijo el doctor calmadamente.  
  
-si...- dijo quedamente Misao tratando de no alterarse y mostrar su desesperación por saber lo sucedido después de que perdiera el conocimiento y que el doctor le mandara aplicar otro calmante.  
  
-que bien... bueno ahora que esta mas tranquila, me gustaría hablar con usted de su condición y la de sus hijos, me gustaría que me permitiera hablar sin interrupción, para poder darle toda la información que yo tengo con respecto al accidente, y que al final me preguntara las dudas que le surjan, se que habrá cosas poco agradables para usted, pero quisiera que me escuchara atentamente, ya que es esencial, así mismo tratare de ser lo mas claro posible para que me entienda, esta usted de acuerdo srita. Makimachi?- dijo el doctor sin cambiar su expresión tranquila.  
  
-si...- dijo misao mas claramente y dirigiendo la vista al doctor y toda su atención, y aunque estaba muy ansiosa y angustiada trataba de que no la afectara tanto.  
  
-esta bien, como usted ya debe de saber o suponer tuvo un accidente automovilístico, por lo que pudimos descubrir usted estaba en trabajo de parto cuando conducía, que suponemos que era en dirección al hospital, pero estaba teniendo complicaciones debido a su complexión y con un embarazo doble; debido a estas complicaciones su cuerpo no resistió y perdió el conocimiento, y así mismo perdió el control de automóvil y se paso una luz roja lo que provoco que se impactara contra otro automóvil; cuando llego aquí al hospital llego en un estado grave ya que su embarazo presento demasiadas complicaciones y a esto se le anexo el daño que recibió durante su accidente; según el informe que presento el paramédico que la atendió se dedujo que instintivamente durante el impacto usted protegió su estomago con la mano izquierda, recibiendo en ella el impacto, pero esto provoco que tuviera fracturas múltiples, las cuales se están recuperando bastante bien; también se encontró que en su espalda baja se habían alojado algunos cristales producidos en el impacto y sumado a esto las contracciones que se estaba presentando, produjo un gran daño en su columna vertebrar y una parálisis de su cintura para abajo, este daño fue muy grave y hasta este momento no hemos podido determinar si podrá corregirse correctamente, así que le asignaremos un fisioterapeuta para que le ayude a recuperar su movilidad, también se le realizara unos estudios para ver el daño en la columna y ver si será necesaria una intervención quirúrgica para corregir el daño; también durante el impacto recibió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, esta contusión provoco una conmoción cerebral que fue el principal motivo de que estuviera en coma las ultimas 3 semanas..  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ 3 Semanas!!!!.. he estado dormida 3 semanas- semigrito Misao impresionada por esa información, y sin dejar de derramar lagrimas  
  
-si así es... -dijo el doctor calmadamente  
  
-pero y los bebes....que paso con los bebes- dijo Misao comenzando a alterarse aun mas  
  
-tranquilícese hacia eso me dirigía, bueno como dije antes se presentaron complicaciones durante el trabajo de parto, mas sumado a esto esta la condición en la cual llego al hospital, nosotros hicimos todo lo posible por mantener su salud y la de los bebes, el parto se complico y se le realizo una sesaria de emergencia, nacieron 2 varones, lamentablemente y a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos uno de los bebes no sobrevivió y el otro al ser prematuro y encontrarse en un estado delicado se le tuvo que internar en cuidado intensivo durante 2 semanas hasta que se estabilizo, ahorita se encuentra en incubadora y permanecerá así hasta que no lo necesite mas, que esperamos que sea en menos de 1 mes- dijo el doctor tratando de mantenerse tranquilo ante el estado en el cual se encontraba Misao, ya que no dejaba de llorar y de lamentarse murmurando cosas  
  
Misao se repetía una y otra vez 'esto no esta pasando' ' no puede ser' ' es mi culpa' 'no' 'no por favor..no'...mientras lloraba desesperadamente  
  
-quiero.... Verlos...por fa..vor!!- dijo Misao entrecortadamente por el llanto  
  
- el pequeño que falleció fue entregado a sus familiares para que se le diera un entierro apropiado, ya que por el estado en el que se encontraba no creímos que fuera a salir del coma tan rápido, así que necesitara recuperarse pronto para poderlo visitar, en lo que respeta al pequeño que esta en los cuneros puede visitarlo pero no hoy, ya que aun esta alterada y necesita descansar, pero si mañana se le ve mejor puedo permitirle que lo visite- dijo el doc  
  
-gra.....gracias ¡!!!- dijo Misao aun llorando  
  
- bueno por ahora tiene que descansar, pero en un par de hora permitiré que tenga visitas, ya que sus familiares y amigo han estado muy impacientes por verla desde que supieron que había despertado, y mas tarde pasare a visitarla de nuevo y traeré conmigo al fisioterapeuta que la tratara en su rehabilitación- dijo el doc  
  
-esta bien- dijo Misao mas tranquila  
  
-bueno me retiro y recuerda que debes descansar para que mañana estés mejor, de acuerdo?- dijo el doc mientras se dirigía a la salida  
  
-si- dijo Misao somnolienta después de todo lo que había llorado  
  
algunas horas después  
  
Misao abrió lentamente los ojos, aun se sentía devastada por las noticias que le dio el doctor, nunca en toda su vida ni en todas las perdidas que había tenido se había sentido tal mal, sentía que ya nada valía la pena....  
  
-Misao-chan?... cariño estas despierta- dijo Tokio suavemente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Misao  
  
-tía Tokio?....- dijo Misao volviendo a la realidad, y dando se cuenta de que tenia compañía  
  
-si cariño soy yo, también esta aquí tu tío Saito y Hiko, nada mas que el salio un momento, también han estado aquí los chicos de Aoiya, mira todos han estado trayéndote flores y presentes para que te recuperes pronto, todos te hemos extrañado mucho- dijo Tokio en un tono alegre para ver si hacia sentir a Misao y poco mejor  
  
-gracias....y dale las gracias a todos por acordarse de mi- dijo Misao poniendo una pequeña sonrisa, pero se veía la tristeza en sus ojos  
  
-cariño.... Se que esto es muy difícil para ti pero recuerda que nos tienes contigo no importa que- dijo Tokio al darse cuenta de la tristeza y depresión que embriagaba a Misao  
  
-lo se tía y no sabes lo que se los agradezco, ustedes son lo único que tengo y no quisiera perderlos también- dijo Misao mientras derramaba lagrimas  
  
-itachi.... No nos perderás te lo aseguro- dijo Saito mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba, por que aunque generalmente se la pasaran peleando se querían mucho...a su manera, pero se querían  
  
-así es cariño, aquí estaremos para ti y para el pequeño que espera que te recuperes, por que tienes que recordar que ahora esta tu hijo que depende de ti para poder sobrevivir, pero siempre estaremos con ustedes- dijo Tokio uniéndose al abrazo y también derramando lagrimas  
  
En ese momento entro Hiko a la habitación, y se conmovió bastante con la escena  
  
-Hiko- dijo Saito levantándose al darse cuenta de que había entrado a la habitación  
  
-bueno cariño tu tío y yo iremos un momento a la cafetería para comer algo, esta bien?- dijo Tokio también levantándose, ella sabia que Hiko quería hablar con ella a solas, ya que en los días en los que estuvieron esperando que Misao despertara habían hablado mucho de Misao y ella se había dado cuenta de que Hiko quería mucho a Misao, y ella sabia que el también había sufrido mucho en su vida, así que talvez podría levantarle el animo  
  
-claro tía- dijo Misao viéndolos mientras se dirigían a la puerta  
  
-hola Misao, como te sientes?-dijo Hiko con su sonrisa característica  
  
-Hola Hiko-sama, ya me siento mejor o eso creo- dijo Misao con una sonrisa pequeña, ya que no se podía resistir a los encantos de Gran Hiko Seijuro (y quien no)  
  
- Misao cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames solo Hiko, que no ves que haces que me sienta viejo, y eso no queda con mi escultural cuerpo- dijo Hiko mientras acercaba una silla junto a la cama de Misao y se sentaba en ella  
  
-Si es cierto, por cierto como esta Tae?- dijo Misao  
  
-Esta bien, estoy últimos días se ha sentido mejor- dijo Hiko mas serio, ya que Tae era su esposa la cual estaba enferma del corazón, y para Hiko esto era desgastante, ya que el la amaba con toda su existencia, pero sabia que nada se podía hacer, ya había viajado por todo el mundo buscando una cura que no existía, pero el se resistía a creer que no había nada que hacer y cada vez veía a la mujer que amaba el deteriorarse mas y mas sin poder hacer nada  
  
-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- dijo Misao poniendo una sonrisa sincera  
  
-Misao.....sabes que no es bueno guardarse las cosas, ya que se acumulan con el tiempo y es peor- dijo Hiko con un tono paternal  
  
-de que hablas?- dijo Misao  
  
- tu sabes de que estoy hablando, crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta que tratas de disimular como en verdad te sientes.... Y créeme eso es lo peor que puedes... te lo digo por experiencia- dijo Hiko calmadamente  
  
-yo...yo... es que estaba yo sola y no quería molestar...y luego ....entonces...todo es mi culpa.....y..y....-Misao no podía ni hablar de todas las lagrimas que derramaba, Hiko había dado en el blanco y ella sabia que si había alguien que la podía comprender era el  
  
-Misao cálmate, que así no te entiendo nada- dijo Hiko sentándose en la cama y abrasándola para que se calmara y dejara de llorar para que pudiera hablar  
  
-Es que no entiendo por que me pasan tantas cosas mala a mi, que fue lo que hice, que castigo estoy pagando, primero mueren mis padres y me dejan para vivir una infancia solitaria solamente con la compañía de mi abuelo, luego muere jiya, y el único hombre que he amado me abandona sin darme una sola explicación, después me doy cuenta de que estaba comprometido desde siempre y que se caso con ella dejándome sola y embarazada, y ahora que pensé que todo iba mejor pasa esto por mi testarudez estoy invalida y uno de mis bebes muerto mientras que el otro lucha por vivir, que mas me tiene que pasar para dejar de pagar lo que sea que este pagando.... A veces creó que no merezco vivir o que no vale la pena seguir viviendo en un mundo en que todo parece en empeñarse en hacerme la vida más difícil- dijo Misao con mucho sentimiento  
  
-No digas eso, si hay alguien que merece vivir eres tu, eres la mujer mas valiente que he conocido en mi vida entera, nadie que yo conozco hubiera aguantado tantas cosas y aun sonreírle a la vida, además tienes que admitir que también te han pasado cosas buenas, como los amigos que hiciste Tokio o el restaurante que ahora poses y que cada vez es mas prospero o el hijo que ahora tienes y que esta esperando a su mama para que lo cuide y le de el amor que muchos niños no pueden tener....Misao a todo mundo nos suceden cosas trágicas y buenas, lo importante es no dejarse llevar demasiado con ninguna de las dos, siempre hay que ser positivos ante todo y se vera de mejor manera, eso es lo que yo he aprendido en mi vida- dijo Hiko con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de abrasar y acariciar la cabeza de Misao  
  
-gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi el que me apoyen en estos momentos, también te agradezco el que me hagas darme cuenta que no todo es malo y que no soy la única que la a pasado mal en la vida, por ejemplo tu, tu dices que soy valiente por continuar a pesar de lo que me ha sucedido, pero para mi el mas valiente de los 2 de nosotros aun continuas siendo tu- dijo Misao limpiándose las lagrimas pero sin separarse de los brazos de Hiko  
  
Ella que el la había paso muy... muy mal en su vida, pero aun así había continuado. El era el hermano mayor de la mama de Aoshi, la familia Hiko era una familia poderosa y muy rica de Japón, pero hiko desde pequeño vio que a pesar de todo no había amor en su familia y cuando era adolescente conoció a una camarera (Tae) de la cual se enamoro perdidamente y decidió casarse con ella, pero eso para su familia era imperdonable como el heredero de la familia se uniría a una simple camarera eso los deshonraría así que trataron de separarlos pero Hiko no lo permitió a el no le interesaba ni el dinero ni la posición social que podría tener, el odiaba la hipocresía y eso es lo que eran todos los de la alta sociedad unos hipócritas que solo veían cuanto dinero y fama tenia para ver si eras conveniente para tratar, así que abandono todo eso y se caso con Tae, sufrieron mucho ya que eran jóvenes y no tenían nada mas que a ellas mismos y su familia se encargo de hacerles la vida imposible para que Hiko se diera cuenta de que era mejor volver con ellos, pero el no se rindió y trabajo en todo lo que pudo para salir adelante y ella lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, al pasar el tiempo Tae quedo embarazada pero debido a la salud de ella el niño no sobrevivió y ahí se dieron cuenta de que Tae estaba enferma de cáncer y que era incurable y que con esta enfermedad venia muchas mas como el no poder concebir un hijo, así que sin dinero y con una joven esposa muy enferma se abrió paso en la vida y pudo levantar su posición social a una mucho mejor, ya que sus padres habían muerto heredo una fortuna inmensa de la cual nunca había tocado un solo centavo para el y que la mayoría había donado a la caridad especialmente para la ayuda contra el cáncer y el apoyo a madres solteras, pero a pesar de todo lo que había donado aun su fortuna crecía ya que su hermana que se encargaba de dirigir las empresas que le pertenecían legalmente a el pero que no esta dispuesto a dirigir, le depositaba a las cuentas asignada para eso grandes sumas de dinero como ganancias de las utilidades de las empresas, pero realmente a el no le interesaba mucho, ya que ahora el contaba con su dinero y no necesitaba del de la familia que nunca lo apoyo cuando mas lo había necesitado. Pero a pesar de todo lo sufrido nunca se rindió y nunca abandono a Tae para buscar una vida fácil con su familia, y eso era lo que ella apreciaba mas de el, la voluntad, el empeño y el coraje que había demostrado para defender todo lo que el creía y amaba  
  
-Hiko te prometo.... Te prometo que voy a ser tan valiente como tu lo has sido, tu vas a ser mi inspiración para seguir adelante- dijo Misao dándole una gran sonrisa  
  
-Claro, pero recuerda que no estas solo y que nosotros tus tíos, tus amigos, tae y yo te apoyaremos en todo, por que una vez me prometí que nunca seria como mi familia y que yo si apoyaría a la mía, y pienso cumplir esa promesa ya que para mi tu eres como la hija que nunca pudimos tener Tae y yo- dijo Hiko dándole un apretón  
  
-en verdad...por que tu eres como el padre que no conocí- dijo Misao viéndolo con mucha felicidad  
  
-si en verdad, pero bueno ya nos estamos poniendo muy sentimentales y eso no va con el porte y la elegancia del Gran Hiko Seijuro- dijo Hiko poniéndose en pose de superhéroe  
  
-jajaja....no cambias...y la verdad es que espero que no cambies, gracias- dijo Misao con una gran sonrisa como las que la caracterizaban  
  
En ese momento entraron nuevamente a la habitación Saito y Tokio  
  
-Hola, ya estamos de vuelta, y por lo que veo están muy divertidos- dijo Tokio muy feliz por ver de nuevo la sonrisa que la caracterizaba  
  
-al parecer la comadreja ya se esta reponiendo, que bueno por que ya estoy fastidiado de este lugar- dijo Saito con su tono burlón, esperando obtener una reacción de Misao  
  
-COMO ME DIJISTE MALDITO LOBO ESCUPE HUMO!!!-grito Misao con cara de furia y si no fuera por su invalidez se le hubiera lanzado encima  
  
-si definitivo ya se recupero, le hablare al doctor para que te de de alta- dijo Saito con una sonrisa burlona, pero interiormente estaba alegre de ver el espíritu de Misao, ya que eso era un buen indicio de su recuperación  
  
-deja de molestar- dijo Misao aun molesta, pero sabia que lo había hecho con la intención de aligerar el ambiente  
  
-ya cálmense parecen un par de hermanos adolescentes, en vez de el tío y sobrina adultos que son-dijo Tokio con una gota de sudor en la nuca  
  
-ni en sueños!!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para cruzarse de brazos y voltear la cara asia otro lugar al darse cuenta de que hablaron al mismo tiempo  
  
toc, toc, toc  
  
-con permiso, buenas tardes, por lo que veo ya estas mucho mejor Misao, te ha sentado muy bien la compañía de tu familia, me alegro- dijo el doctor mientras entraba a la habitación acompañado de otra persona  
  
-si ya me siento mucho mejor físicamente y espiritualmente el estar con esta bola de locos jeje-dijo Misao con una sonrisa, por que realmente se sentía bien, Hiko la había hecho entender que de nada iba a servir el estarse lamentándose por sus tragedia, lo que tenia que hacer es trabajar duro para superarlas y sabia que no estaría sola al hacerlo  
  
-bueno ahora si me permite quisiéramos hablar una momento con Misao a sola, solo serán unos minutos y luego podrán volver a verla- dijo el doctor corriéndolos de una manera educada  
  
Ya que habían salido todos los que necesitaban salir, el doctor y su acompañante se acercaron Misao  
  
-TU!!!-grito Misao y el acompañante del doctor al mismo tiempo  
  
-parece que ya se conocen-dijo el doctor algo sorprendido por la reacción de ambos  
  
-heee!...si, si lo conocí hace tiempo en un elevador-dijo Misao reaccionando, pero sin dejar de ver al chico sonriente  
  
-eso es verdad, Misao es su nombre, verdad?-pregunto Soujiro (n.a. supongo que ya se habían dado cuenta)  
  
-si, así es Misao Makimachi, Soujiro?, verdad?- dijo Misao  
  
-si soy Soujiro Seta- dijo con una leve reverencia y sin perder su sonrisa  
  
-que bueno que ya se conocían, eso tal vez les ayude a avanzar mas en la terapia- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa  
  
-terapia? de que esta hablando?- pregunto Misao algo confusa  
  
-o si casi lo olvido, gomen, el Dr. Seta será el encargado de su terapia de rehabilitación, y a pesar de que parezca tan joven es el mejor en su campo- dijo el doctor  
  
-así es Misao, el doctor ya me informo de tu condición y ya tengo un programa para empezar con tu rehabilitación, la verdad aun no estamos seguros si podrás caminar solamente con la terapia, pero eso lo evaluaremos mas adelante- dijo Sou con una sonrisa  
  
-mmm...bueno creo que eso esta bien- dijo Misao algo dudosa  
  
-bueno yo los voy a dejar para que puedan hablar con mas calma, y le aclaren todas sus dudas- dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Misao, y saliendo de la habitación  
  
-bueno, la verdad es que no creí volverte a encontrar, y menos de esta manera- dijo sou con una sonrisa vacilante y sentándose cerca de ella  
  
-si lo se, no es el mejor momento de mi vida, pero lo superare-dijo Misao dándose ánimos  
  
-si, se que saldrás adelante y en eso pienso formar parte, la verdad es que yo tengo esperanzas de que con solo la terapia pronto puedas recuperar la sensación de tus piernas y volver a caminar, pero eso va a requerir mucho trabajo duro y mucho temple de tu parte ya que va a ser difícil, pero no imposible- dijo Sou bastante convencido de sus palabras  
  
-eso espero, yo haré mi mayor esfuerzo en esto, por mi, por mi hijo y por mi familia y amigos-dijo Misao feliz y convencida  
  
-me parece bien, empezaremos a trabajar la semana que entra, ya que todavía tienes que recuperarte de tus demás heridas, pero empezaremos despacio hasta que te quiten el yeso de brazo, ok- dijo Sou mientras se levantaba  
  
-esta bien- dijo Misao  
  
-bueno, ahora me tengo retirar todavía tengo mas pacientes por visitar, buenos nos veremos depuse Misao- dijo Sou mientras se dirigía a la salida  
  
-si, hasta luego soujiro- dijo Misao con una sonrisa  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
NECESITO QUE ME AYUDEN...PLEASEEEE!!! T.T... NO ME DECIDO CON LOS NOMBRES DE LOS HIJOS DE MISAO Y YA ME ROMPI LA CABEZA TRATANDO DE ESCOGER LOS NOMBRE (por que a pesar de que uno murio le pondre nombre) ASI QUE ASEPTO TODAS LAS SUJERENCIAS THANKS!!!  
  
N.A. por fin capitulo 5!!!.... pense que nunca lo podria subir... tenia problemas tecnicos con la comp. de mi casa, pero ya no (gracias bruno!!!!)..... la verdad es que lo pude haber subido desde la oficina, pero mejor me decidi a hacerlo mas largo, ya que hubo quejas de que eran capitulo cortos, asi que al lector lo que pida y aquí esta el capitulo mas largo que he hecho.....a por cierto a todos los desesperados y desesperadas por que aparesca Aoshito ¬ .... Espero ponerlo en el proximo capitulo aunque sea un poco...por lo de los bebes no se enojen, se que ya hice sufrir mucho a Misao pero asi estaba planeada la historia desde hace muchoooo....pero ya no mas tragedias para Misi prometido (ahora el que sufrira es aoshi...muajajaja), o por cierto ya habran notado que las personalidades de los personajes estan diferente a lo que acostumbramos ver..pero en fin  
  
Bueno lo mejor los reviews....  
  
gaby (hyatt: como siempre la primera en dejar review, te me haces super por que siempre dejar reviews y eso es genial, bueno por lo de los bebes pues ya viste...lamento mucho que eso pasara pero asi es la historia y no quise cambiar eso por que cambiaria muchas cosas en la historia....pero se que meresco una muerte dolorosa por eso y lo acepto....pero todo mejorara para Misi lo prometo  
  
padilla.c. : hola chica, me haces sonrojar, gracias por tu apoyo, y pues ya viste lo de los bebes T.T, se que mas de uno no le va a gustar que se muriera uno pero asi fue, por lo de sou ya viste que ya aparecio, ya les habia dado una leve pista de su papel, y lo de hacer celoso a aoshito no te preocupes yo me encargo se eso claro con ayuda de sou-chan, jojojojo  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi : has de querer matar por matar a un bebe y por que no salio aoshi, pero todo tiene un porque y lo de hacer sufrir a aoshi ni te preocupes que lo hare llorar sangre muajajaja, ejem...gomen me deje llevar, te prometo que en el proximo cap. Saldra un poco aoshi ¬  
  
Hotarudono : mira este esta mucho mas largo...jejeje...y pues ya viste lo de los bebes...espero que aun te guste y mas que ya mejoraran las cosas para misi  
  
Enelya-ab : grace, grace.... Si soy una asesina T.T...pero ademas tu sabias hace muchooo que se iba a morir uno.....ya no te dire nada cuando me preguntes....tu eres la bicha queriendo que mate a todos ojete...y los queme y no se cuanto mas...ademas eres una holgazana, nisiquiera has actualizado tu fic y andas ahorita bien a gusto en Guadalajara (si lees esto mientras esta alla, dile a la jen ke ke onda que le han dicho estoy esperando que me mensaje)..y lo de sushi ya te hice como para que te hartes....asi que no te puedes quejar o por cierto necesito que me des otra clase de photo shop T.T...... ya que vuelvan... ja ne!!!!....jajajaja  
  
Bueno muchas thanks por sus comentarios, espero poder actualizar mas rapido la proxima vez... jejejeje  
  
Ja ne!!!!! 


	6. Honor y destino 6

Mil disculpas por el retraso tan inmensamente largo!!!!!

Sumimasen!! Espero que todavía quede alguien interesado en esta historia jejeje..

En recompensa por su espera hice un capitulo todito para aoshito y en el que sabran que fue lo que paso desde su punto de vista n-n. espero que es guste!!!!

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre......... Kenshin no es mío!!! (solo cuando duermo u.u' ) T.T

**Honor y destino**

Capitulo 6

Por ali-chan (mi misma)

El hombre es un péndulo entre la sonrisa y el llanto ...Lord Byron

New York

Shinomori Aoshi se encontraba a altas horas de la tarde en la oficina del ultimo piso de un gran edificio de cristal ya que siendo Presidente una gran corporación era de esperarse que pudiera poseer ese tipo de oficina o de edificio. Pero a pesar de lo que la gente pudiera creer no se encontraba trabajando si no todo lo contrario se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su sillón viendo hacia el exterior, tenia un par de días distraído y nostálgico, había tantas cosas que le hacían recordar su tierra natal y la gente de allí.

Ya habían pasado casi 6 años desde que había salido de Japón para poder dirigir la ampliación de la corporación de su familia International Finance Shinomori Corporation por lo cual había estado viajando por el mundo y en un principio por su supuesta "luna de miel".

Había cambiado tantas cosas para poder estar aquí, que algunas ya ni las recordaba, pero había algo que nunca pudo ni creía poder olvidar a **ella**; y ahora que tenia dinero, poder y fama y lo comparaba con lo que dejó para obtenerlo se daba cuenta de que no valía la pena, pero nunca tuvo el valor para volver y deshacer el daño que había creado; con todo lo que había pasado se dio cuenta de que no era merecedor de ella.

Aun recordaba todo con claridad y eso lo hacia sentir aun peor

Zzzzzzzzzzzz Flash Back zzzzzzzzzzzz

Esa mañana había tenido una reunión con su padre en la que había hablado de su herencia y de sus compromisos, le había recordado que aun estaba comprometido con Yumi Yomagata. Ese compromiso lo tenia desde que era muy chico y al principio no le molestado, de hecho había sido novio de Yumi por varios años, pero antes de entrar a la universidad lo habían dejado ya que se dieron cuenta de que en realidad no tenían nada en común. Por supuesto que sus padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo, pero después los dejaron con la idea de que necesitaban algo de tiempo.

Pero después de mucho tiempo Yumi había vuelto a Japon por mandato de el padre de ella y al parecer habían hablado con el jefe de la familia Shinomori para recordarle del trato que tenían de que el y Yumi se casarían y se fusionarían sus compañías.

Cuando su padre le recordó de su compromiso de inmediato se negó pensando en Misao y lo que compartía con ella, pero su padre lo había amenazado con des-heredarlo y buscar a la Misao y hacerle la vida imposible, y el estúpidamente había dudado y le pidió a su padre algunos días mas para pensarlo; ya que para el su sueño siempre había sido el dirigir la corporación de su familia, era por lo que había estudiado y trabajado tan duro; pero ahora también estaba Misao la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Y ahora estaba poniendo en una balanza las opciones uqe tenia para ver uqe era lo que mas le convencía. He inconscientemente se estaba comportando distante con Misao que no tenia ni pista de que sucedía.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz End Flash Back zzzzzzzzzzzz

Y después de varios días de pensarlo creyó que lo que debía hacer era dejar que Misao continuara con su vida y así el podría cumplir con su sueño de toda la vida, y en la ceguera por su ambición y frustración por no saber como decirle a Misao lo que planeaba hacer, se había vuelto frió, distante y hasta violento con ella, la cual no tenia la culpa de que el fuera un bastardo egoísta; por lo que sin mas un día llego y le dijo que su relación había terminado y le dio 2 días para que recogiera sus cosas y se marchara de su apartamento y de su vida para siempre, pero en cuanto vio su expresión de incredulidad y las lagrimas que escurrían por su cara empezó a dudar de su decisión por lo que opto por salir de allí sin dar explicaciones y se había quedado en un hotel para no verla ni tenerle que dar explicaciones de las cuales no estaba tan convencido y por que sabia que si se enfrentaba con ella lo mas probable es que no pudiera dejarla.

Días después se había encontrado de nuevo con Yumi y se había dado cuenta de que ella tampoco quería casarse con el y que al igual la obligaban al compromiso, pero ella decidió que le sacaría el mayor provecho posible, asi que empezaron a simular que salían juntos y siempre que anduvieran por las calles iban abrazados o se besaban para que la gente empezara a crear rumores de su romance y que no fuera una total sorpresa para los medio el repentino matrimonio entre el heredero a una gran fortuna y una famosa modelo. Pero la realidad era tan distinta ya que a puerta cerrada a penas y tenía contacto o hablaban solamente lo necesario y no era por que se llevaran mal, si no por que no tenia nada de que hablar o algo en común.

Y así fue como comenzó todo el teatro de su "feliz matrimonio", el cual no duro ni 2 años, por que un día mientras vivían en Alemania, Yumi desapareció por 1 semana, cosa que no era nada raro en ella, la diferencia fue que cuando volvió le dijo que ya no podía continuar con la farsa por que estaba enamorada de un tal Makoto Shishio que era un empresario Japonés que radicaba ahí en Alemania; y como los 2 ya había cumplido con su parte y habían obtenido lo que quería no tenia caso seguir, así que él le dio el divorcio con facilidad y la parte de dinero que le correspondía por la separación, después se había enterado que al poco tiempo del divorcio se habían casado y ahora tenían un hijo o hija no estaba muy seguro.

Y durante esto casi 4 años posteriores a la separación el había estado solo viajando por muchas partes, nunca permaneciendo demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar ya que le recordaba lo solo que estaba, y así en parte por la soledad y en parte por sentimiento de culpa el se había vuelto mas frió e insensible si era posible, mucha gente lo consideraba un tirano para los negocios, y un cubo de hielo como muchos le decían. Y su soledad no se debía al hecho de que la gente no se le quisiera acercar, de hecho las mujeres se arrojaban a sus pies y los hombres querían ser sus "amigos", pero el sabia que lo único que buscaban era algo de su dinero o de su poder y que el era solo el medio de alcanzarlo, por lo que prefirió mejor el aislamiento.

La verdad es que extrañaba mucho sus años de simple estudiante o trabajador (aunque fuera en un puesto casi gerencial y con un salario gigante), en esa época había sabido de lo que era tener verdaderos amigo y gente que le querían por ser el y no por lo que poseía. Extrañaba tanto el poder llegar a su hogar y que hubiera una persona que lo esperaba por que quería estar con el, por que se preocupaba por el y no por cuantos ceros tenia su cuenta bancaria. Pero lo perdió todo por una decisión y una creencia errónea.

Y ahora que estaba sentado aquí en la cima de lo que había obtenido, se daba cuenta que lo que en realidad necesitaba era volver al principio de todo, y por eso y otras cosas era que había decidido que volvería a Japón aunque solo fuera por una época, pero aun tenia una pequeñísima esperanza de recuperar algo de lo que había dejado. Tal vez visitaría a su amigo, los únicos a lo que siempre había considerado amigo y de los que nunca se había interesado en saber que les había pasado, también tal vez la vería a ella, aunque sabia que lo mas probable es que nunca lo perdonaría por lo que le había hecho, ya que estaba seguro de que se había enterado de su matrimonio y que de seguro creyó todo lo que habían dicho en las noticia y en las columnas de chismes, y no podía culparla si lo odiaba, si el hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero eso no le quitaba la esperanza de aunque sea verla de lejos.

Pero de lo que tenia mas miedo es de no solo verla a ella, si no tal vez de verla con la familia que probablemente había formado ahora con otra persona, de verla con otro hombre si había sabido apreciarla, de verla con los hijos que pudieron haber sido suyos, de verla con todo lo que pudiera tener ahora y de lo que el debió haber formado parte.

Pero no podía estar seguro ya que nunca quiso investigar que había sido de ella ya que eso solo habría sido como ponerle sal a una cortada que no sana.

Para el fin de mes todo debía estar listo para empezar su traslado a Japón, ya que sabia que sus empresas las podía controlar desde cualquier parte del planeta, solo debía esperar un poco mas para terminar con todos los trámites burocráticos y poder dejar todo marchando bien. Volvería a Tokio, de hecho ya había hablado con su primo Kenshin la semana pasada, para pedirle de favor que organizara lo necesario para que estuviera lista su nueva residencia en Tokio y a pesar de que habían pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que se había comunicado con el no hablaron del pasado, fue como un mutuo acuerdo de que no se hablaría del tema hasta que los 2 estuvieran listos para eso, ya que estaba seguro de que Kenshin había estado al tanto de los acontecimientos previos a su partida de Japón, de hecho el había sabido de buena fuente que Kenshin había alojado a Misao por una tiempo, cuanto?, pues no lo sabia.

Y aunque iba en contra de todas sus creencias, ahora solo le quedaba esperar y ver como se daban las cosas, tal vez eso era lo que mas ansiedad le daba el no poder tener todo el control de las cosas, pero era el primer paso que debía de dar para tratar de recuperar algo de lo perdido, y estaba mas que dispuesto en correr el riesgo, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

n.a.

Esta bien esta vez fue mi culpa (v.v)...... hice la estupidez del año ya que mi comp. Tenia un errorcito tonto y yo muy salsera quise arreglarlo pero me equivoque y cunado esta reinstalando una tontadas para windows borre por accidente TODOS mis archivo, y claro tambie perdi este capitulo que estab prácticamente terminado solo le faltaba poner la respuesta a sus reviews, de hecho tamein perdi 1 oneshot que estaba terminado 2 que estaba a mas de la mitad y otras historia que apenas estaba empezando a medio formar.....asi que después de eso me mega enoje conmigo e hice mi berrinche... y desde entonces he querido terminar este capitulo pero cada que lo empezaba me acordaba de mi estupidez y lo dejaba para otro rato......pero este dia me puse las pilas y deje de hacer mi tarea (jejeje n-n') para ponerme a terminar este capitulo, pues funciono me llego la inspiración y lo termine...aunque este tan cortito n-n'

Ahora sigue la mejor parte.....responder reviews!!!!

padilla.c. : hola....y despues de tanto tiempo me aparezco de nuevo.. muchas gracias por tu review...lamento lo de los bebes pero eso estaba en la historia desde que se me ocurrio la primera vez...jejeje y no te preocupes que pronto aoshi estara mas que celoso ...jejeje... y por lo de los nombres no hay problema de todas maneras thanks ...bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo n.n

Iris. : jajaja muchas gracias por tu review...no es mala idea eso de volarselos de otro fic...jeje....y pos te quede mal con eso de no tardarme en actualizar ups (n.n)u.. espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulin

M.S Arashi Sumeragi : jejeje.... Lo siento tambien me dolio el que se muriera un bebito T.T ....pero era parte de la historia desde el principio.... Y por lo de que se entere Aoshi de lo que paso ... no te desesperes eso va a ser pronto y entoces si a sufris muajajaja....ejem jejeje.... Espero tu opinión de este capitulo thanks!!!!

gaby (hyatt : chica me alegra contar con tu review..... gracias neta .... Por lo de misao y hiko no te apures se les recompensara lo sufrido n.n.... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me dejes tu opinión n.n

Amante de Luna : ho muchas gracias por el review y que bueno que te guste la historia... espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

MAKIMASHI MISAO (F.D.S.S : wowww... es todo un honor el que me hayas dejado un review ... me fascinan tus historias es una lastima que no hayas tenido tiempo para actualizar, aunque espero que eso sea pronto .... Muchisimas gracias por los nombres los tengo tomado en cuenta aunque todavía no lo decido jejej (n.n)u ... bueno espero que este capitulo te guste a pesar de que es muy corto ... thanks n.n

Giuliana: muchas graciassss.... Bueno ya ves que lo que vio misao no era muy verdadero que digamos y no te preocupes que aunque los haga sufrir y parezca que esta complicada la reconciliación...... Aoshi y misao van a quedar juntos (de eso me encargo yo jejejeje)...me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, y espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade... n.n

Ya que no aparecía este capitulo gracias a FF y lo he tenido que volver a subir aprovecho para incluir la respuesta a los reviews que recibí este dia jejejeje

misao shinomori-12: ai lo siento mucho me mandaste 2 reviews por que no podías ver este capitulo espero que esta ves si lo estés viendo y te haya gustado thanks y sumimasen

Alcione Yil de Cfiro: ai chica nunca me habían dejado un review tan largooo.... Jejeje me hiciste ke me ruborizará con tanto halago, bueno espero ke esta ves si lo estes viendo y ke me dejes tu review de este capitulin... a por cierto te agrege a mis contactos en el Messenger jejeje espero no te moleste n.n

Bueno eso es todo...tratare de que la próxima actualización no tarde tanto ... y no se preocupen que voy a terminar la historia aunque sea a paso lento pero de que la termino la termino

Thanks!!!! Y espero sus respuestas

Besos a todos!!!

Ja ne!!!!!


	7. Honor y Destino 7

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……… Kenshin no es mío! (solo cuando duermo u.u' … en especial aoshito en un pantalón de cuero y sin camisaXD�) T.T

**Honor y destino**

Capitulo 7

Por ali-chan (mi misma)

El hombre es un péndulo entre la sonrisa y el llanto …Lord Byron

+ Señores pasajeros les habla su capitán, en minutos abordaremos el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, se les pide que enderecen su asiento acomoden correctamente la mesa, apaguen sus aparatos electrónicos y abrochen sus cinturones. Esperamos que el vuelo allá sido de su agrado y que su vistita a Japón sea agradable. Agradecemos su preferencia en Tokio Airlines. Buenos días +

Aoshi cerró su laptop y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad

-'Por fin estoy de vuelta en el lugar donde todo comenzó, tantos recuerdos tantos rostros….ya veré que me tiene el destino preparado'- pensó Aoshi mientras observaba la ciudad por la ventana.

Al salir de a la sala de espera Aoshi no contaba con encontrar rostros familiares.

-Aoshi! Por ac�! – se oían los gritos de 2 personas que lo estaban esperando.

Aoshi al verlos se sorprendió mucho ya que en los últimos años no habían mantenido comunicación y el realmente creía que estarían molesto con el.

-Kenshin, Kaoru, estaban esperándome- pregunto al dudoso cuando se les acerco

-Si primo, no enteramos que hoy llegas nuevamente a Japón y decidimos venir a recibirte- dijo Kenshin sonriente

-Hola Aoshi, bienvenido- dijo Kaoru no tan contenta de verlo, ya que ella sabia todo lo que había pasado Misao y si no fuera por que le había prometido por lo mas sagrado a Misao que no se lo contaría nunca a nadie ya le hubiera recordado a todas su antepasadas de una forma muy grata.

-Se los agradezco, la verdad no creí que alguien viniera a recibirme- dijo Aoshi calmadamente, aunque había notado la hostilidad en la voz de Kaoru y ya se imaginaba por donde iba. El sabía perfectamente que Misao y Kaoru tenía una relación como de hermanas y que se apreciaban mucho, y la verdad no le sorprendía que no estuviera muy contenta con su regreso a Japón.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas banales mientras le ayudaban con su equipaje y se dirigían hacia el automóvil de la Fam. Himura. Aoshi veía de reojo a Kaoru, la verdad es que tenia mucha ansiedad por preguntarle que había sido de Misao y al mismo tiempo se acobardaba de solo pensar lo que le podría contestar.

-Kenshin, si mal no lo recuerdo antes de irme estaban esperando bebe, verdad- dijo Aoshi al darse cuenta de que algo faltaba

-jajaja, si es verdad, pero el pequeño Kenji es muy inquieto por lo que lo dejamos con su nana mientras veníamos a recogerte- dijo Kenshin orgulloso al recordar a su pequeño diablillo.

Aoshi solo movió la cabeza en señal de haber reconocido lo que decía Kenshin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aoshi ya tenia 2 días en Tokio, ese tiempo se había quedado en la residencia de la familia Himura ya que su mansión al haber estado desabitada por algún tiempo necesitaba de algunas reparaciones, las cuales habían tomado mas tiempo del programado, por lo que todavía le quedaba 1 semana aproximadamente de convivencia con la familia de su primo, ya que Kenshin había insistido en que se quedara con ellos en vez de en un hotel como el hubiera preferido y mas después de ver el resentimiento que le tenia su cuñada, sentía escalofríos (aunque no lo demostraba por supuesto!) cada que Kaoru le daba una mirada de asesinato.

Pero ese día había mucho movimiento en la casa por lo que decidió buscar a su primo para saber que era lo que ocurría. Después de un rato de buscarlo, por fin lo encontró en la cocina y mucha fue su sorpresa al ver a su primo a una de la pocas personas que realmente respetaba, un gran ejecutivo muy respetado y distinguido por muchos cocinando como un ama de casa cualquiera y con un lindo mandil color rosado con unas frutitas bordadas.

-Kenshin- pregunto Aoshi algo dudoso de que en verdad fuera su primo

-eh, Aoshi como te va, necesitas algo- pregunto Kenshin alegremente mientras movía algún guisado que preparaba

-eto? Se puede saber por que ahí tanto ajetreo- pregunto Aoshi con algo de curiosidad

-oh, si con tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza olvide decirte que hoy viene el tío Hiko y la tía Tae a cenar- dijo Kenshin mientras seguía con los preparativos de la comida

-oh, y aun sigue viviendo en Kyoto- pregunto Aoshi mientras se sentaba en una silla

-si, pero hasta donde se viaja bastante, por el rollo de la cadena de restauran- dijo Kenshin medio distraído

-restaurantes? No sabia que tenia un restauran-dijo aoshito interesado en el tema

-así es, realmente no se mucho de ese proyecto ya que ambos hemos estado muy ocupados, lo que se es que se asocio a alguien que ya había trabajado en ese giro y el financio la remodelación del restauran que su socio tenia en Kyoto y al parecer le fue muy bien tanto que ya tienen 10 restaurantes aquí en Japón y 2 en china, de hecho viene a Tokio por que va a inaugurar un restauran aquí. Yo estoy ansioso por verlo ya que tengo 5 años de no verlo en persona solo por teléfono o por e-mail, y tu sabes que yo lo quiero mucho por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, lo considero mi padre- dijo Kenshin con un tono melancólico

-mmm parece que le va bien, cuando lo vea quiero platicar de su negocio..- Aoshi iba a continuar con la platica, pero en ese momento entro una de las empleadas domesticas de la casa que necesitaba saber alguna cosa con respecto a la reunión que preparaban, pero a Aoshi prefirió salir al jardín.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas tarde Aoshi subió a arreglarse y cuando volvió a bajar se dio cuenta de que los tíos ya habían llegado y que todos estaban en la sala conversando mientras pasaban a cenar.

- buenas tardes, parece que soy el ultimo en llegar- dijo Aoshi serio

- tío Hiko, tía Tae, un gusto volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo- continuo Aoshi mientras se acercaba a darles un abrazo como saludo

-si lo se hace como 7 años que no te veíamos, la verdad es que nos sorprendió cuando aquí el baka-deshi nos dijo que acababas de regresar a Japón, pero cuéntanos como te ha ido, por que de lo que he oído en las noticias tu compañía va viento en popa- dijo Hiko calmadamente, y tratando de analizar a su sobrino, por que el sabia de la historia que habían compartido Aoshi y Misao, pero aun no estaba seguro de los motivos verdaderos de Aoshi para dejar a Misao. Pero hace mucho tiempo le prometió a su comadreja que Aoshi nunca se iba a enterar por el de lo que había pasado, de hecho la única persona que sabia de todo era Kaoru, y por las miradas que le daba a Aoshi no parecía muy contenta con su regreso.

-hola Aoshi-kun hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía, la verdad es que no pensé que iba a vivir tanto tiempo como para verte regresar a Japón- dijo una Tae muy débil y con un sentido de humor algo retorcido

-tía no digas eso, no me gusta que hables de eso no en broma- dijo Kenshin con abatimiento, le daba escalofríos de solo pensar en la muerte de su casi madre.

-jajajaja, esta bien ya no lo haré mas aunque todos sabemos que ese momento se acerca-dijo ella como si nada, ya que había superado hace tiempo lo de su muerte y prefería tomarlo con calma y resignación en vez de deprimirse.

-Tae! Por favor- dijo Hiko también algo atormentado por el tema que había surgido

- mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo Kaoru tratando de apaciguar la situación, aunque en ese momento entro una de las sirvientas anunciando que ya estaba servida la mesa y que podían pasar al comedor.

Todos tuvieron una cena tranquila y hablaron de muchos temas, pero nunca nadie toco el tema de Misao y el matrimonio de Aoshi, y no por que no quisieran, de hecho mas de uno se moría por preguntar algo con relación a esos temas, pero todos inconscientemente estuvieron de acuerdo en que no era el momento.

Ya estaban todos terminando el café en la sala y todo era tranquilidad.

-bueno chicos es hora de que Tae y yo nos retiremos, pero mañana espero verlos en la inauguración, por que va a estar de primer nivel jajaja- dijo Hiko al tiempo que se levantaba y ayudaba a Tae a levantarse.

-si tío puedes contar con nuestra asistencia, verdad Aoshi- dijo Kenshin sabiendo que no iba a poder negarse

-si allí estaremos- dijo Aoshi serio

Ya cuando estaban en el carro Hiko y Tae

-cariño- dijo Tae

-si amor, que sucede- dijo Hiko siempre pendiente de cómo se sentía su esposa

-mmm crees que es buena idea el haber invitado a Aoshi a la apertura? Que va a decir Misao cuando lo vea, por que de seguro se van a encontrar- dijo Tae algo preocupada por la reacción de su casi-hija

- no estoy seguro, pero siento que ya es tiempo que ambos enfrenten su pasado, Aoshi tiene que saber de la existencia de su hijo y Misao tiene que enfrentarlo para poder superar esa etapa- dijo Hiko

-si es cierto, pero aun creo que por lo menos debiste advertir a Misao o a los 2 de su próximo encuentro, por que tanto como puede ser un encuentro pacifico como también puede ser un desastre- dijo Tae

-tal vez, pero eso no so sabremos hasta mañana, la verdad es que esperaba que s encontraran realmente en casa de Kenshin, pero ya vez que de ultimo momento Misao no pudo venir. Solo espero que mañana no acabe en desastre- dijo Hiko mientras suspiraba

+xxxxxxx Al día siguiente en la fiesta de aperturaxxxxxxx +

(POV Aoshi)

Mientras bajo de la limusina me pregunto que es lo que hago aquí, de solo ver la cantidad de gente que esta llegando y conociendo al tío Hiko se que va pasar el tiempo presentándonos a gente que talvez nunca mas vuelva a ver en mi vida. La verdad es que me desagrada estar en lugares con tanta gente, en estos momentos preferiría estar yo solo bebiendo una taza de te verde, pero ya estoy aquí y parece que no hay otra salida.

La verdad es que llegamos tarde, ya que el pequeño Kenji no se quería quedar con su niñera y tuvimos que esperar hasta que se durmiera. Cuando entramos se ve mucha gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, el recepcionista al identificarnos nos llega a la que será nuestra mesa.

Aun no tomaba asiento cuando sentí un jalón en la manga, cuando volteé vi la cara sonriente de la tía Tae y del tío Hiko, me dijeron que me querían presentar a algunas gentes, yo suspire mentalmente, parecía que no habían cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi.

Después de mucho tiempo o por lo menos así lo sentí, me permitieron que tomara asiento, ya que iba a ser el discurso de los dueños, o sea del tío Hiko y del socio aun desconocido para mi ya que nunca me lo presento, ya que todo mundo estuvimos en nuestros lugares.

Ya sentado me di cuenta que en la mesa que estaba era la de los dueños y sus familias, pero en este momento solo estábamos Kenshin, Kaoru, un hombre de ojos ambarinos y otro sonriente (ambos no me quitaban la vista de encima), una señora muy guapa que supongo es la esposa de alguno de ellos, la tía Tae y yo. Pero quedaban 2 asientos libres.

Todos estaban callados en espera del discurso, pero yo realmente no estaba prestando atención o por lo menos así era hasta que oí una dulce voz femenina, que para nada era de tío Hiko, la cual me trajo muchísimos recuerdos. Inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada así el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y no creí lo que mis ojos veían ahí frente a mi y a mucha gente estaba la mujer que nunca he podido olvidar, ahí estaba mi Misao.

Al verla y oír su voz mi mundo se redujo a solo ella, sabia que había la posibilidad de verla, pero nunca pensé que seria tan rápido. Tenia ganas de levantarme e ir directamente por ella y llevármela lejos de toda esta gente, para así poder hablar con ella y pedirle perdón u otra oportunidad o que se yo; pero sabia que no tenia derecho de hacerlo, aparte que mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado de solo verla.

Pero pronto dejo de hablar (o eso me pareció) y le cedió el micrófono al tío Hiko, y en ese momento me di cuenta de varias cosas, una fue que ella era el "socio" de mi tío, otra fue que usaba un bastón pero en cuanto dejo de hablar se volvió a sentar en una silla de ruedas lo que hizo que pensara en mil cosas del por que ella tenia que usar una silla de ruedas, y por ultimo pero lo mas importante es que me di cuenta de lo hermosa que aun era y aun mas con ese aspecto maduro y sensual que le sentaba de maravilla.

Después de que acabaran su discurso de bienvenida tío Hiko le ayudo empujando su silla en dirección a la mesa, yo esperaba el momento en que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Hasta este momento me di cuenta de la ansiedad que me provocaba el ver su reacción de volver a verme.

Vi como su mirada se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba sentado y como recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los que ahí nos sentábamos, repentinamente sus ojos se centraron en los míos y pude ver claramente el choque que esto le provoco, toda la expresión se borro de su rostro y hasta llego a estar muy pálida, por un momento creí que se iba a desmayar pero no fue así, mas bien volteo su mirada hacia tío Hiko y empezó a hablar con el, pero aun estaban lejos como para poder oír que era lo que hablaban.

Ambos se detuvieron por un momento, parecía que discutían y lo más probable era que fuera de mi presencia o por lo menos eso parecía. Pero pronto continuaron con su camino, y pronto estaban en la mesa.

-hola chicos que bueno que pudieron venir- dijo Misao dirigiéndose a Kenshin y a Kaoru

-hola Misao que linda estas hoy- dijo Kaoru a su amiga

-es cierto Misao hoy esta reluciente- dijo Ken

yo no sabia si dirigirme a ella o esperar a que ella reconociera mi presencia, por que estaba seguro que sabia quien era, no creo que alguien olvide tan fácil a una persona que te hizo sufrir mucho.

-hola Shinomori-san, no sabia que había vuelto a Japón- dijo Misao indiferente, como si nunca hubiéramos compartido algo, eso me dolió profundamente pero era mas de lo que podía pedir y eso aun me daba un poco de esperanza.

-hola Misao, pero por favor me puedes llamar por mi nombre, y si tengo pocos días que regrese a Japón- dije calmadamente para que no se notara la ansiedad que tenia

-mm pues bienvenido de nuevo a Japón- dijo Misao pero sin verme a la cara

-gracias- dije un poco mas relajado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

n.a. bueno por fin el ansiado reencuentro, pero apenas es una probada, la verdad es que ando corta de inspiración para esta historia, aunque el próximo capitulo ya mas o menos esta estructurado y eso me facilita el escribirlo. La verdad es que me da pena por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero por mas que trato de hacerlo rápido siempre sucede algo que no me deja terminarlo. Bueno les doy un adelantito del proximo capitulo, Aoshi y misao conversan mas y el se entera del accidente que tuvo (pero no de todos los detalles), tambien conoce a su hijo y por consiguiente aparece el pequeñito; tambien participan sou, saito y el gran hiko.

También les adelanto que ya tengo el prologo y la mitad del primer capitulo de otra historia, pero esta va a desarrollarse en un ambiente medieval con castillos y toda la cosa, pero no va a ser como cuento de adas, de hecho les adelanto que es tambien una historia oscura y que misao va a ser la mas mala de malas jajajajaja…..

Y bueno por ultimo me gustaria recomendaciones para uqe tipo de final quieren, la verdad es que estoy indecisa y un poko de ayuda me caería bien….. n.n

Okas pasemos a los reviews, aunke seran respuestas cortas por falta de tiempo (pero con mucho cariño):

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: hola chika pues ya vez ya se encontraron, y no te preocupes que no sufrira tanto jajajaja, espero que te guste el capitulo y saber tu opinión

misao shinomori-12: alò! Muchas thanks por tu review y por favor mantente lejos de las cuerdas no me gustaria perder a una lectora y gran escritora jajaja, bueno ya vez las ranas ya tienen pelos y Aoshi y misao ya se vieron jajaja espero ke te guste bye

Alcione Yil de Cfiro: hola amiguis… jajaja me encantan tus review, se notan ke son tuyos por ke son los mas largos…. Pos aki esta el tan prometido cap. 7 y ya vez ke ya se encontraron ahora solo falta ke aclaren todo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero ya sabes que anduve esferma y apenas me estoy recuperando…… bueno luego te veo en el msn para charlar kiero comentarte de el nuevo fic ke estoy haciendo y kiero ke chekes la idea completa para ke me des tu opinión okas see you friend!

gaby (hyatt: la chika con la ke siempre puedes contar kon ke te deje un review….me encanta ke vas directo al punto y que donde ande leyendo fics y hasta en historias en ingles siempre veo ke dejas review jajaja…..

mao: bueno este fue un poco de lo ke sera el rencuentro aun falta ver el punto de vista de misao, ojala te guste bye

giuliana: jajaja la verdad es que tu fuiste la ke me recordo de esta historia muchas gracias y despues de 4 reviews en el cap. 6 aki te dejo un nuevo capitulo jejeje espero ke te guste y me dejes tu opinión thanks bye!

Dark Tomoe: bueno chika espero ke no hayas perdido el interes después de tanto tiempo y ke aun te guste la historia, dejame tu comentario bye!

MAKIMASHI MISAO (F.D.S.S: ke honor kontar kon un review de parte de una autora ke admiro mucho y de la cual me gustan mucho sus historias, solo espero ke pronto puedas actualizar. Espero te guste este capitulo y me dejes un review de cómo te parecio bye!

Bueno espero contar con un review para saber ke les parece el fic okas

Muchos besos y abrazoz…. Cuidence mucho

Ja ne!


	8. Honor y Destino 8

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……… Kenshin no es mío! (solo cuando duermo u.u' … en especial aoshito en un pantalón de cuero y sin camisa � ) T.T

**Honor y destino**

Capitulo 8

Por ali-chan (mi misma)

El hombre es un péndulo entre la sonrisa y el llanto …Lord Byron

Hola a todos!

Bueno en este capitulo vamos a ver el punto de vista de Misao con respecto al encuentro n.n ….. espero les guste

Xxx (POV Misao)xxX

Por fin se pudo quedar dormido ese diablillo- le comente a Sou mientras salía de la habitación del pequeño Hatori

Mi-chan tienes que comprenderlo, recuerda que el es muy joven y esta inquieto por que esta en un hotel y en una ciudad desconocida- me dijo Sou tranquilamente

si lo se, pero no me enojo con el, nunca podría tu sabes que lo quiero demasiado, lo que pasa es que tenia muchos deseos de ver a Ken y a Kaoru, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, de hecho fue a los que mas extrañe por que ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo en épocas difíciles- dije con un suspiro mientras me relajaba un poco en el sofá de cuarto de hotel en el que estábamos

bueno yo ya me voy a mi cuarto para que te acuestes a descansar, ya que hoy te esforzaste mucho, de hecho necesitaste muy poco la silla de ruedas y ese es muy buen avance, pero recuerda que no debes de pasar tus limites por que puede ser perjudicial- dijo Sou con todo de reproche

si doctor- dije sabiendo que una vez que toma su papel de doc. se pone serio y no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión

Me acosté a dormir aunque me preguntaba como iba la reunión en la casa de los Himura; la verdad es que me siento ansiosa, solo espero que mañana salga todo bien.

Xxxx día siguiente en la fiesta xxxX

A pesar de que todo va bien hasta ahora aun tengo esta sensación de mariposas en el estomago, y para colmo de males estoy tan aburrida Sou se la ha pasado hablando con viejos conocidos, a Hiko y a Tae solo los vi cuando recién llegue y después se me perdieron y mis queridos tíos andan bailando (claro por que mi tía obligo al lobo a que la sacara a bailar jajaja); y yo me la he pasado saludando a mucha gente que ni siquiera conozco o que solo los había visto una vez en mi vida y no tenia mucha oportunidad de huir de ellos estando en la silla de ruedas, pero Sou insistió que no me esfuerce tanto por mi bien.

Durante el discurso me puse de pie mucha gente se sorprendió por que es la primera vez que puedo ponerme de pie en publico, el discurso fue muy corto era lo típico para una apertura y lo dije sin siquiera pensarlo ya que lo había memorizado. En el momento en que Hiko termino su largo discurso (en el cual prácticamente solo se alababa el solo y su aspecto… nunca cambiara).

Deje que Hiko me empujara a la mesa que nos correspondía, ya que dentro de poco se iba a servir la cena, ahí de seguro iba a ver a todos ya que ese era el plan.

POV normal

Cuando se iban acercando a la mesa se dio cuenta de que estaban todos incluyendo a los Himura; pero al que nunca pensó ver era a Aoshi Shinomori, en un momento sintió que no podía respirar y un nudo en el estomago, en cuanto salio de su shok volteo a ver a Hiko.

tu sabia que iba a estar aquí?- dijo Misao en un tono muy frió, si había algo que odiara es que le mintieran o que le ocultaran cosas (experiencia que vivió con Shinomori)

he? De que hablas?- dijo Hiko fingiendo demencia, por supuesto que el sabia que iba a esta aquí su sobrino, pero no espero una reacción tan fría de Misao

sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando, por que no me dijiste que el estaba invitado?- dijo Misao calmándose un poco, después de todo el era su sobrino y Hiko tenia todo el derecho de invitar a quien el quisiera, pero aun le molestaba que no se lo hubiera informado, aun que sea para prepararse para verlo nuevamente.

esta bien, si yo sabia que el iba a estar aquí, pero eso solo fue hasta ayer en la reunió, la verdad es que a mi también me sorprendió su regreso a Japón. De hecho el no sabia que tú eras mi socia- dijo Hiko mas tranquilo a verla mas calmada

pero que es lo que le has dicho de mi?- dijo Misao nerviosa por la respuesta

nada, ni yo ni nadie le ha comentado algo acerca de ti, el se acaba de enterar en este momento de nuestra sociedad y amistad, yo fingí no saber de la relación que habías tenido con el- dijo Hiko

espera detente!-dijo Misao frenética

que sucede, nos esperan en la mesa, además de que el y todos nos están viendo- dijo Hiko

si lo se pero no creo estar preparada para enfrentarlo- dijo missy

por que no, si tu no quieres hablar con el no tienes por que hacerlo, y si decides hablar le puedes contar solo lo que tu creas conveniente, pero recuerda que esto podía pasar tarde o temprano, no le rehuyas- dijo Hiko en un tono comprensivo, el sabia por todo lo que Misao había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí y también sabia que su sobrinito tenia que ver en algunas de ellas.

si tienes razón, pero me pone nerviosa de imaginar su mirada en mi, y además que aun no se que actitud tomar frente a el- dijo Misao tratando de que nadie notara de lo que hablaban.

solo relájate y deja que las cosas fluyan, anda hay que llegar a la mesa- dijo Hiko y continuaron el recorrido a la mesa

hai-dijo Misao respirando profundamente y tratando de aclarar su mente de tantos recuerdos y pensamientos.

Ya en la mesa.

hola chicos que bueno que pudieron venir- dijo Misao dirigiéndose a Kenshin y a Kaoru

hola Misao que linda estas hoy- dijo Kaoru a su amiga

es cierto Misao hoy esta reluciente- dijo Ken

jajaja gracias, pero ustedes se ven muy bien también- dijo Misao guiñándoles un ojo

hola Shinomori-san, no sabia que había vuelto a Japón- dijo Misao indiferente aunque por dentro se debatía entre gritarle mil ofensas por todo o tirarsele encima y pedirle que volvieran a estar juntos.

hola Misao, pero por favor me puedes llamar por mi nombre, y si tengo pocos días que regrese a Japón- dijo calmadamente para que no se notara la ansiedad que tenia.

mm pues bienvenido de nuevo a Japón- dijo Misao pero sin verlo a la cara

gracias- dije tranquilo

Misao, te vez preciosa y estuviste muy bien con tu discurso no titubeaste nada, pero ya te he dicho que no te esfuerces, así que por hoy no quiero que intentes ponerte de pies mas, de acuerdo mi-chan- dijo Sou que se había puesto de pie y en ese momento la abrazaba apretadamente.

jaja esta bien Sou-chan no lo haré mas por hoy, y gracias por los cumplidos- dijo Misao sonriendo aunque realmente estaba atenta de las reacciones de Aoshi

cariño estuviste muy bien, y usted también Hiko- dijo Tokio mientras se acercaba a saludarlos

jaja yo siempre, pero gracias- dijo Hiko con su sonrisa de 1000 watts

nunca cambiaras Hiko, gracias tía- dijo Misao

vaya quien diría que las comadrejas saben hablar en publico-dijo saito mientras sonría y sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo

que dijiste, maldito lobo, ven para acá para darte tu merecido- dijo Misao fingiendo estar enojada, aun que sabia que era el mejor cumplido que iba a obtener del lobo escupe humo

Aoshi solo observaba la convivencia de todos, eran como una familia, cierto que sintió muchos celos de ver al tipo ese de la sonrisa tratar tan en confianza a Misao pero no podía hacer nada al respecto el creía haber perdido su oportunidad, de hecho no sabia la relación que tenia talvez y hasta fuera su esposo o novio y si no fuera ese tipo podría ser cualquier otro, el sabia que eso era probable pero aun le dolía el saber que ella una vez fue de el y que la dejo por una estupidez.

En cierto momento se sintió incomodo de ver lo bien que se llevaban, pero Kenshin y Hiko trataron de que la pasara bien, pero a pesar de todo sentía las miradas algo hostiles del tío de Misao y del tal "Sou-chan", aunque no les prestaba atención.

Después de la comida, pareció que todos se pusieron de acuerdo y las parejas se levantaron a bailar y el "Sou-chan" se desapareció con el pretexto de saludar a quien sabe quien, pero a Aoshi eso le tenia sin cuidado ya que le daba la oportunidad para poder hablar un poco con Misao a solas.

Misao fingía no notar la presencia de Aoshi y tenia su mirada fija en la pista de baile. Pero después de un rato de estar tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en Aoshi, por lo que necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y que lugar mejor que el gran jardín a espaldas del restauran, con lo que no contaba es que alguien no le había perdido la pista y la siguió.

Misao?- dijo Aoshi tentativo y algo dudoso de su reacción

Misao se sobresalto de ver a la persona por la que había huido a refugiarse en el jardín, pero no podía negar que se moría de ansias por hablar con el.

podemos hablar un poco, hay cosas que necesito decir- dijo Aoshi lo mas tranquilo que podía aparentar al verla dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

como de que cosas- dijo ella restándole importancia

Aoshi estuvo en silencio por un momento, siempre le era difícil el hablar y mas cuando no era de negocios

bueno y de que quieres que hablemos- dijo ella impaciente por oírlo y preparándose para la 'batalla'.

primero y antes que nada quiero disculparme y pedirte que me perdones por como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros- dijo Aoshi nervioso por la reacción y la respuesta, aunque claro que nunca demostró nada en su rostro, siempre frió y sin expresión, nada que ver con lo que sentía en el interior.

mmm…. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, el pasado… pasado, ya no me aflijo por lo que fue o pudo ser, en cuanto a perdonarte, pues siempre te perdone tu tenias y tienes el derecho a hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca- dijo ella tratando de no reflejar la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

si, pero lo que no tenia derecho era de tratarte como te trate y de mentirte- dijo Aoshi

creo que es demasiado tarde para las explicaciones- dijo Misao tranquila en exterior, pero llorando en su interior y con una ganas de reclamarle todo y de pedir explicaciones verdaderas de sus actos.

si tienes razón, tal vez ahora sea tarde o este fuera de lugar, pero para serte sincero es de la cosa que mas me arrepiento en mi vida- dijo Aoshi mientras levantaba la vista al cielo

de que te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo o….- dijo Misao pero no pudo terminar la oración por que la interrumpió Aoshi

no, no es de eso de lo que me arrepiento jamás, de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberte hablado con la verdad cara a cara, es la cosa mas cobarde que e hecho lo reconozco- dijo Aoshi viéndola de reojo pero con su cara dirigida al cielo

tienes razón no lo negare, lo que mas me dolió fueron las mentiras, si me hubieras contado de tu compromiso y que nuestra relación era pasajera, tal vez todo hubiera sido distinto, lo mas probable es que no hubiera dejado que nuestra relación pasara de una simple amistad, pero esas son cosas que no podemos saber- dijo Misao pero en su interior sabia que si la dejaran volver a vivir esos momento muy pocas cosas serian las que cambiaria, ya que a pesar de todo el dolor que se había generado también había cosas muy buenas como su pequeño Hatori, pero intentaría por todos lo medios que su angelito Shigure estuviera con ella aquí también.

tal vez…..-dijo Aoshi el quería contarle como se dieron en verdad las cosas para terminar de una vez con las mentiras, pero también era cierto que le daba miedo que eso provocara ganarse aun mas odio y resentimiento por parte de Misao.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, Misao sentía en su interior que ella también le tenia secretos a Aoshi tanto así que el no sabia de la existencia de uno hijo y el fallecimiento del otro, sabia que tarde o temprano se lo tenia que decir pero no estaba segura aun de podérselo confiar, aun no sabia el grado en el que había cambiado, tal vez esto era otro engaño y si le decía de la existencia de Hatori el intentaría quitárselo, por lo que decidió esperar hasta que estuviera segura de este nuevo Aoshi como para confiarle la cos amas preciada para ella.

mmm… y dime que es lo que has hecho en este tiempo, oí que tus empresas han crecido a grandes niveles- dijo Misao tratando de cubrir el silencio que llegaba a ser incomodo

si, ahora son muy productivas- dijo Aoshi pero pensaba que esas cosas dejaron de importarle hace mucho tiempo, pero para evitar sentir la dureza de la soledad se concentraba todo el tiempo en sus negocios, pero que ya no tenia tanto significado como antes, cierto era que se sentía bien el ser reconocido por tanto éxito y ser tan asertivo en la toma de decisiones, pero la única decisión que habría valido la pena fue la que tomo equivocadamente.

y dime como te ha ido a ti, aunque se ve que también has tenido éxito en los negocios- dijo Aoshi volteando a ver el lujo restaurante del que era.

pues si no me quejo, ha valido todas las desveladas y problemas que ha conllevado el llevar al nivel en el que esta ahora el restaurante que fue de mi familia- dijo Misao con algo de nostalgia al recordar a su abuelo.

pero como puedes ver no me ha ido también de salud, jaja-dijo Misao dándose de patadas en su mente por decir algo tan estupido

se que no es mi lugar pero podría saber que fue lo que sucedió para que este en esa silla de ruedas- dijo Aoshi sabiendo que ella se podía molestar por inmiscuirse en algo tan privado, pero ya que ella había sacado a flote el tema decidió que era buen momento para tratar de aclara esa duda que lo venia comiendo desde que la vio.

no, ya supere ese estado ahora y ano me molesta hablar del asunto, pues esto es el resultado de un accidente automovilístico y unos vidrios incrustados en mi espalda gracias al mismo- dijo Misao con una sonrisa amarga, ya que ese accidente había provocado muchos cambios en su vida y en su persona, ya no veía las cosas de la misma manera.

siento oír eso, debió de ser duro para ti el encontrarte en este estado…- dijo Aoshi con pesadez ya que el debió de haber estado por su lado cuando ella lo paso tan mal. Pensó en lo difícil que pudo ser y aun mas sabiendo como Misao era un espíritu libre y aventurero, siento tan enérgica y terminando atada a una silla

pues si peor he aprendido a llevar de manera diferente mi vida, y como pudiste ver en la presentación ya supere las etapas mas difíciles, ya solo necesito ejercitar mas para poder volver a caminar, aunque aun no se que tan normal se mi caminar o si podré volver a correr y saltar, pero por lo menos ya tengo mayor movilidad- dijo Misao fijando su misara en sus piernas que laguna ves fuero totalmente inservibles e insensibles.

Después de un rato de charla ociosa y vana quedaron tranquilamente viendo la noche estrellada, se sentían mejor de haberse vuelto a encontrar y de poder hablar, aunque aun faltaban tantas cosas por aclarar y por decir pero aun tenían tiempo y otro día o en otro momento podrían retomar su charla, pero en ese momento prefirieron disfrutar de la calma que había.

Repentinamente se oyó una voz infantil acercarse rápidamente

okasan!...okasan!...tori- chan te encontró okasan!-grito un enérgico niño pequeño de apenas 5 años mientras se lanzaba sobre una Misao sorprendida

Hatori-chan que es lo que haces aquí- dijo Misao algo preocupada por el espectador que tenían, pero contenta de ver a su pequeño

okasannn!...tori-chan se levanto y no estabas y tori-chan le pregunto y le pregunto muchas veces a Tsubame-niichan que donde estaba okasan y Tsubame-niichan trajo a tori-chan a okasan- dijo el niño trepado en las piernas de Misao y con una cara de angelito

uff, por que no me sorprende, siempre te has de salir con la tuya pequeño diablillo- dijo Misao haciéndole cosquillas

y dime Hatori-chan donde esta Tsubame-niichan- le pregunto Misao al niño al no ver a la niñera

mmmmm…. Tori-chan cree que Tsubame-niichan se cayo y dijo que no poder mas- dijo el pequeño mientras le daba una sonrisa de mil watts que era idéntica a la de su madre

pobre Tsubame-chan, creo que merece un aumento, no cualquiera aguantaría el cuidarte por algunos momentos sin perder la cordura- dijo Misao con un suspiro.

Misao estaba tan concentrada en el pequeño y su charla que olvido por un momento que tenían un espectador, pero en el momento en el que lo recordó se puso rígida, ya que este no era un espectador cualquiera sino el padre del niño que se sentaba actualmente sobre sus piernas y que ambos tanto padre como hijo eran totalmente inconscientes de esto.

okasan, quien es el señor alto- dijo el pequeño viendo a Aoshi

a tori-chan, el es un conocido mío- dijo Misao algo tensa

jejeje… a tori-chan le parece divertido- dijo el peque mientras se cubría la boca para disimular su risa

mmmm…. Aoshi lo siento pero me distraje por un momento, quiero que conozcas a alguien, este es Hatori mi hijo- dijo Misao esperando que el no reaccionara entre el parecido entre el y Hatori, ya que el niño era el reflejo de su padre.

Aoshi estaba en choque total y algo dolido ya que no lo reconocía ni como amigo aunque seria mucho pedir dadas las circunstancias, y también estaba el hecho de saber que Misao tenia un hijo y que ese niño era idéntico a él cuando era niño, pero ese era imposible, ella se lo habría dicho, verdad?... o tal vez no?...

oh…. No sabia que te habías casado…y que tenia una familia-dijo el sabiendo que si ella se hubiera casado tendría que haber sido a muy poco tiempo de su separación ya que de otra manera no coincidía con la edad del niño, pero había la esperanza de que no estuviera casada y el niño fuera de ….. el?

no, no estoy casada y nunca lo he estado- dijo Misao sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía su interrogatorio, por lo que debía de pensar bien lo que diría

y el padre de Hatori?- dijo el con sospechas y con el alivio de saber que ella era aun libre

no debería de decírtelo ya que no es algo que te interesa, pero la verdad es que fue una aventura pasajera para olvidar 'cosas' nunca supe quien era realmente el padre- dijo ella ya que en parte era verdad, su relación desde un principio fue pasajera aunque ella lo ignorara y nunca había sabido quien era realmente Aoshi, esperaba que eso callara las dudas de Aoshi

lo siento no debí preguntar- dijo Aoshi aun algo escéptico por la respuesta y con decepción de pensar que las 'cosas' que quería olvidar ella tendría que haber sido el y la relación que tuvieron. Pero aun tenia dudas por el parecido con el niño con el, pero decidió que lo investigaría él mismo después.

Misao! Misao!...OH dios- esa no era otra que Tsubame que venia corriendo como loca sin duda histérica por haber perdido la pista de Hatori-chan

ya, ya Tsubame-chan no preocupes que el diablito este me encontró, ya me imagino lo que te hizo pasar.. – dijo Misao mientras cosquillaba al peque travieso y este se retorcía y se reía a carcajada tendida

que bueno pensé que se había perdido, de hecho encontré a tus tíos y a Soujiro ellos le avisaron a todos para que me ayudaran a buscarlo.. tengo que ir a avisarles que lo encontré- dijo Tsubame nerviosa como de costumbre

no te preocupes también nosotros ya entramos, el Sr. Aoshi y yo podemos continuar nuestra conversación otro día, antes de volver a casa, verdad Aoshi?- dijo Misao mientras volteaba a ver a un Aoshi que no le despegaba la vista a Hatori

si claro, no hay problema- dijo Aoshi mientras la veía a los ojos, dentro de el estaba feliz de saber que ella estaba dispuesta a volverlo a ver y seguir con su conversación, pero también sentía decepción de saber que no vivía en esta ciudad, pero ya encontraría un pretexto para ir a buscarla a su ciudad… internamente sonrió

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

estoy triste por la muerte de nuestro querido Papa Juan Pablo II…. pero dios lo tiene de seguro y sin duda en su santa gloria ….

ufff!... creo que rescribí como 4 veces este capitulo…. Lo termine antes de semana santa pero cuando lo leí no me gusto y borre casi la mitad.. pero se atravesaron las vacaciones y como me fui a las vegas con mis amigas no pude acabarlo antes u.u …… pero ya esta aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no esten muy molestas por el retazo.

Bueno hora de lo reviews, serán respuestas cortas por falta de tiempo

Crystal-Darling: jejeje me disculpo por tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones pero esta fue mas rapida….. aunque no tanto como queria…. Espero que te guste este capitulo ya que me costo mucho que quedara como yo queria n.n

Giuliana: hola! Que bueno que te ha gusta do la historia eso es lo que me mantiene escribiendo …. Pues ya tienes el capitulo 8 aquí espero que lo hayas disfrutado y te haya gustado

misao shinomori-12: tranquila misao-chan no quiero llevar en la conciencia que por culpa de mis retrasos una buena escritora ya no pueda continuar con sus fics :s ….. jeje bueno espero que te guste este capitulo….disfrutalo y relajate que no dejo de escribir

gabyhyatt: bueno aquí lo tienes…. Yo tambien creo y te aseguro que misao también sabe que no todas las cosas malas que le han sucedido han sido culpa de Aoshi, pero aun asi ella guarda un resentimiento hacia Aoshi pero no por todas sus desgracias…. Jejeje

Al Chan : hoal amiga! Pues ya vez aki esta el nuevo capitulo y ya sabes a quie se parece el peke…… aprecio mucho tu apoyo y tus consejos dentro de poko saldra el fic que bautizaste… solo me falta arreglarle algunos detalles….bueno espero verte por el msn pronto y que este cap te alla gustado… dejame tu opinión n.n

Bueno son todos, en esta ocacion son menos reviews…. Espero que no sea que he perdido a lectores por cualpa de mis tardanzas T.T ….bueno les deseo suerte y que este capitulo les aya gustado y si tienes tiempo y animos me dejen un review aun ke sea para saber que aun tengo lectores jejejejeje

Cuidense mucho!

Besos y abrazos a todos

Ja ne!

Ali chan……………… n.n


	9. honor y Destino 9

1000000 años después y yo que me aparezco jejeje sorry por el retrazo pero parece que cada que trato de sentarme a escribir algo pasa y ya no puedo así que mejor aprovecho este rato para acabar con este capitulo n.n

…..sumimasen para todos aquellos que están furiosos conmigo

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……… Kenshin no es mío! (solo cuando duermo u.u' … en especial Aoshito-bonito-sama en un pantalón de cuero y sin camisa ¬ ) T.T

**Honor y destino**

Capitulo 9

Por ali-chan (mi misma)

El hombre es un péndulo entre la sonrisa y el llanto …Lord Byron

Aoshi se encontraba en su cuarto temporal en casa de los Himura, en ese momento estaba sentado en una silla del balcón viendo hacia el jardín, estaba cansado por que desde que había visto a misao cuatro días atrás no había pasado un solo minuto sin pensar en ella o el pequeño Hatori tenia muchas dudas que lo estaban matando, por eso ayer decidió contratar a un investigador privado y esperar a ver que podía averiguar de Misao y el padre de Hatori, cierto es que le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Misao directamente pero algo le decía que ella no estaba muy dispuesta a contarle que había pasado en este tiempo de no verse o que no le diría la verdad, por eso le preguntaría a Misao alguna cosas y las corroboraría con la información del investigador.

Esta tarde tendría la oportunidad de volverla a verla ya que Kenshin organizo una reunión para los visitantes Kyoto que próximamente partirían de nuevo, la reunió seria una parrillada en el jardín también habían instalado una pequeña alberca para Hatori, de hecho tenia que prepararse por que no tardaban en llegar los invitados.

Xxxxxxx o xxxxxxX

Mas tarde ese día se encontraban todos sentados en el jardín platicando amenamente, pero eso implicaba que se evitaran ciertos temas, Aoshi particularmente se sentía mas relajado de lo que se había sentido en varios años, el poder ver a Misao y el sentimiento que despertaba dentro de el Hatori-chan. Por su parte Misao sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago cada vez que veía a Aoshi y a Hatori cerca, ahora estaba convencida de que tanto Aoshi como Hatori tenían el derecho de poder pertenecer a la vida del otro, pero tenia miedo de que al descubrirse la verdad pudiera esta vez perder a los 2 y si eso ocurría ella ya no tendría mas por que vivir, por lo que ahora tendría que continuar sin decirle la verdad a Aoshi, por lo menos por un poco de tiempo mas.

-okasan tori-chan quiere ir a la alberca otra vez…si .. si ..di que si okasan!- dijo el pequeño Hatori mientras hacia carita de perrito perdido (ojitos redondos y grandes, y labio inferior salido)

-tori-chan, hace apenas un rato ya no querías estar en la alberca, dijiste que ya estabas aburrido, además de que te acabo de secar- dijo Misao no dejándose llevar por la carita que ponía aunque era casi irresistible, pero ella ya conocía sus mañas para obtener lo que quería

-okasan… pero tori-chan quiere otra vez ir a la alberca…. Ya no esta aburrido de la alberca- dijo el pequeño haciendo pucheros

-cariño todos ya estamos cansados y no hay quien te cuide- dijo Misao pero alguien la interrumpió

-Misao si no te importa yo me ofrezco para cuidarlo mientras esta en la alberca- dijo Aoshi para sorpresa de todos los presentes

-siiii!...okasan di que si…. Quiero ir con Ashinn!...Ashin! ashin!-gritaba el pequeño mientras daba vueltas sabiendo que había alcanzado su objetivo

-Aoshi no quisiera causarte alguna molestia, tal vez seria mejor si Soujiro lo acompañara- dijo mientras con la mirada buscaba la afirmación de Soujiro el cual simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sin omitir su sonrisa

-no te preocupes Misao el cuidar de el pequeño Hatori no es ninguna molestia- dijo aoshi mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba en brazos a tori-chan, lo cual era un vista que a Misao causo que se le acelerara el corazón en ese momento daría lo que fuera por tener una cámara fotográfica en manos para capturar la vista del padre con su hijo en brazos, todos los presentes tenían un corriente de pensamientos similar ya que tanto padre como hijo era tan parecidos y hermosos que parecían listos para salir en alguna portada de revista.

Aoshi por su parte sintió las piernas débiles al sentir por primera vez al pequeño hatori en sus brazos, le hacia sentir el no querer dejarlo ir nunca. Para el era un sentimiento tan raro que le daba un cosquilleo en el estomago nunca en su vida pensó si quiera en ser padre pero ahora que era posible que el pequeño niño en sus brazos fuera suyo en parte era un mundo tan diferente y lo hacia pensar en tantas cosas. En ese momento supo que tenía que saber si era su hijo y haría todo y enfrentaría a todos por eso.

-ashin!...tori-chan quiere entrar ya al agua!..- dijo el pequeño al ver que aoshi no lo bajaba de sus brazos.

-lo siento tori-chan me distraje por un momento, anda entra al agua y yo te vigilare- dijo aoshi depositando al pequeño junto a la pequeña alberca

-pero ashin tu no vas a entrar con tori-chan al agua- dijo el pequeño poniendo mala cara

-lo siento pequeño pero no tengo ropa apropiada para entrar a la alberca- dijo aoshi mientras frotaba el cabello del niño tratando de apaciguarlo

-a tori-chan no le importa la ropa… jeje quítatela y entra con tori-chan, tori-chan se baña sin ropa algunas veces en mi casa de lejos- dijo el pequeño riéndose y refiriéndose a su hogar de Kyoto, o por lo menos eso entendió aoshi

-mmm esta bien pero no me quitare toda la ropa por que tu okasan nos va a regañar, de acuerdo- dijo aoshi empezando a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba junto con sus tenis deportivos, quedando solo con sus pantalones de mezclilla remangados (n.a: dejen me limpio la baba ke me eskurre)

-vamos ashin entra el agua esta muy rica- dijo el niño ya dentro de la alberca en su traje de baño y palmeando el agua y salpicándola por todos lados

-de acuerdo ya estoy listo- dijo aoshi entrando en la diminuta alberca y sentándose como podía en el agua, ni el mismo podía creer el poder que tenia el pequeño sobre el, nadie creería que esta acostumbrado a tratar con los empresarios mas duros y fríos siendo el uno de ello y que un pequeño niño con solo una mala cara o un puchero podía lograr que hiciera tal locura como sentarse con ropa dentro de una diminuta alberca. Pero ver la sonrisa del pequeño era la mejor recompensa para tal humillación

Xxxxxxx

Por su parte Misao y el resto de las personas presentes no podían creer que Aoshi estuviera realmente jugando dentro de la diminuta alberca plástica como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Nunca en el tiempo que lo habían conocido el había realizado alguna actividad a sabiendas que era humillante para su persona y aun mas impresionante era que lo estaba disfrutando realmente.

Todos los presente continuaron con sus platicas pero estaban consientes del ausentismo de misao y de cómo miraba fijamente la escena frente a ellos, pero decidieron que era mejor dejarla en su mundo de ideas .

Misao veía la escena con nostalgia tanto había pasado y todo era tan diferente, aun recordaba los fines de semana en que ella y aoshi se la pasaban todo el día en su apartamento haciendo el amor o simplemente sosteniéndose uno al otro y ella se imaginaba como seria el resto de su vida junto a el creyendo que tendrían una enorme casa llena de niños corriendo de un lado al otro despreocupados del mundo y ella y aoshi serian tan felices viendo crecer a sus hijos mientras ellos envejecían. Había sido tan duro ver todos esos sueños romperse y desmoronarse tan rápido. Recordaba todas las platicas que había tenido con Kaoru su pilar en esos momentos tan difíciles mientras le contaba como veía deteriorarse cada vez mas su relación con Aoshi y también recordaba todos los consejos que le había dado para tratar de rescatar lo que quedaba de relación y poder empezar de nuevo a reconstruirla, pero nada de eso funciono a la larga y todo había seguido un camino desastroso que la llevo hasta donde estaba en ese momento, había tomado tantas decisiones tan incorrectamente y ahora pagaba estando postrada en una silla de ruedas viendo como su hijo y el padre del mismo jugaban tan despreocupadamente sin saber el tipo de relación que los unía, y no podía olvidar su peor error que le había costado el perder a uno de sus pequeño y casi causarle la muerte al otro. Y cuando pensaba en todo eso sabia que estaba de nuevo cometiendo otro error que solo llevaría a mas sufrimiento, sabia dentro de ella que no podía seguir con una mentira tan cruel como negarle a su hijo el que tuviera a su padre con el, ella sabia lo difícil que era la ausencia de padres y no quería que su hijo sufriera por culpa de ella y que todo esto lo llevara a que la odiara cuando fuera mas grande y viera el tipo de madre que tenia.

Ahora el problema residía en como podía manejar esta situación con Aoshi sin que hubiera la posibilidad de que ella perdiera la tutoría de su hijo.

Xxxxxx mas tarde xxxxxX

-kaoru amiga es hora de que nos retiremos- dijo misao

-esta bien amiga tiene que descansar al igual que nosotros este fue un día largo y agotador, con solo mirar a este pequeño diablillos para ver lo mucho que se divirtió y canso – dijo kaoru acariciando la cabeza de un hatori totalmente agotado y dormido en los brazos de su madre.

-lo bueno es que parece que va a dormir toda la noche y a dejarme dormir a mi también, jajaj – dijo misao viendo con ternura a su pequeño diablillo. De repente misao vio aproximarse a aoshi para ponerse de rodillas frente a ella.

-Misao tienes a un hijo sorprendente- dijo aoshi con la mirada fija en hatori y acariciando la cara al pequeño durmiente

-si lo se, gracias por cuidar de el fue muy dulce de tu parte acceder a jugar con el lo disfruto mucho- dijo misao realmente feliz

-si, yo también lo disfrute mucho, es como si tuviera una conexión con el, me gustaría volver a verlo a el y a ti si estas de acuerdo – dijo aoshi levantando la vista para ver la reacción de misao

-realmente yo también quería que nos volviéramos a encontrar, ahí cosa que me gustaría que habláramos, pero lamentablemente tengo que regresar a Kyoto mañana temprano y aun no se cuando puedo volver a Tokio- dijo misao resuelta a hablar con el

-si no te importa yo podría visitarlos en Kyoto, tengo aun días libres hasta que se terminen todos los cambios necesarios por mi regreso, que te parece si lo visito en una semana o 2 hablamos tu y yo, juego con hatori y visito a mi tío de paso- dijo aoshi muy entusiástico de que misao quisiera mantener la comunicación con el

-me parece bien, esperaremos tu visita- Dijo misao algo nerviosa por que sabia que en ese visita cambiarían muchas cosas.

-muy bien…mm…entonces te veré dentro de poco y a hatori- dijo aoshi vertiginoso por su próximo encuentro

-ya comadreja lista para marcharon…se hace tarde y mañana quiero salir a primera hora- dijo Saito empujando a misao hacia la salida casi atropellando a aoshi en el trayecto, el cual se tuvo que apartar de inmediato por que con la mirada asesina que le estaba dando saito , sentía que si tenia la oportunidad de dañarlo de cualquier manera no dudaría en hacerlo.

-que te pasa lobo, que no ves que estaba hablando, tía mira lo grosero que es- dijo Misao como si fuera una niña, ella sabia que su tío solo se preocupaba por ella

-no te preocupes querida le daré su merecido cuando volvamos a casa- dijo Tokio con una sonrisa

-que, si no hice nada- dijo saito indignado

Así se despidieron todos y fueron a descansar

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en el aeropuerto de Tokio estaban una pareja que volvían después de mucho tiempo a Japón y que no tenia ni idea de que había ocurrido en su tiempo de ausencia.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

n.a.: Para lo incredulos ke no kreian ke alguna vez terminaria este capitulo aki esta después de meses y no totalmente satisfecha con el resultado pero aki esta para ke ustedes lo jusgen. En realidad parece que no hay avance en la historia con este capitulo pero es como el capitulo de transición para que misao pueda pensar mejor las cosas y ver desde otra perspectiva la cuestion de decirle o no a aoshi la verdad….

Bueno el pequeño hatori esta basado en mi primito ferni-boy que es una punsada en el trasero pero que lo kiero muchísimo….y que por cierto me tiene haciendole una piñata de bob esponja . como si no tuviera un horario totalmente lleno…pero no puedo decirle que no a esa carita Y.Y ….

Y muchas gracias a todos los que amablemente me dejaron un review y que tuvieron la paciencia de esperar a este capitulo…. algunos casi me mandan reviews-esploxivos pa' ke continuara con este fic… gracias por recordarme ke tenia ke sentarme a seguir escribiendo jejejej n.n'

Gracias misao shinomori-12, Alcione Yil de Cfiro, gabyhyatt, HADA, giuliana, Alexandra Shinomori, ayane, aleja….en verdad les agradesco que se hayan tomado un poko de tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios y espero que este cap. Les guste

Gracias tambien a los ke leen y no dejan review jejejej…..

Ja ne! ….. ali

p.d. ya mejor no digo nada del tiempo pa el proximo capitulo luego kedo mal… debo dedicarle mas tiempo a mis historias +.+


	10. Honor y Destino 10

Y por fin he llegado al capitulo 10!...por eso decidi actulizar lo mas pronto posible.. jejejej….. a pesar de los pocos review ke recibi ¬¬

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……… Kenshin no es mío! (solo cuando duermo u.u' … en especial Aoshito-bonito-sama en un pantalón de cuero y sin camisa ¬ ) T.T

**Honor y destino**

Capitulo 10

Por ali-chan (mi misma)

El hombre es un péndulo entre la sonrisa y el llanto …Lord Byron

Aoshi estaba frente al espejo terminándose de arreglar, y aun que aun era muy temprano no le importo ya que había hablado con Misao y esta le permitió que se despidiera de ellos antes de partir. Así que ahora debía darse prisa para poder llegar temprano y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos antes de su partida.

El sabia que se veía patético, pareciera que estaba rogando por un poco de amor y lamentablemente así era, haría y daría lo que fuera por que su relación con Misao fuera una centésima de parte de lo que había sido alguna vez, por que a pesar del trato civil que ella le daba, el estaba seguro que detrás de esa apariencia ella tenia mucho resentimiento hacia el por todo lo sucedido, y no podía culparla en lo mas mínimo de hecho daba gracias a todo los poderes divinos que habían interferido para que ella le permitiera acercarse un poco y así tener la oportunidad de enmendar un poco del daño que le había causado. Ya estaba decidido, y esta vez su decisión era la correcta.

Los pensamientos de aoshi fueron cortados por el sonido de su celular y al verificar el identificador se dio cuenta que era el investigador…. Era muy temprano para una llamada solo esperaba que fueran buenas noticias

-moshi moshi – dijo Aoshi en su habitual tono de voz

-señor shinomori? – se oyó la voz del investigador privado

-hai, tiene alguna noticia sr. Matsura? – pregunto Aoshi en tono neutral pero por dentro sentía ansiedad

-no, aun no tengo nada concreto, solo era para avisarle que encontré en que hospital fue atendida la Señora Makimachi, pero esto fue en Kyoto y se va a tardar algunos días en llegar la información que solicite- dijo en investigador

- esta bien, y que del accidente que la puso en silla de ruedas?- pregunto Aoshi algo decepcionado por aun no tener la información

-de eso aun no estoy seguro, existe algo de confusión en esa información y aun no puedo localizar bien la información, pero aun sigo investigando- dijo el i.p.

-esta bien, manténgame informado de los avances- dijo aoshi

-hai!- y con eso cortaron la llamada

Aoshi se sentó un momento en un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación aun con su celular en la mano. _"que desesperante es no poder saber la verdad, por que no dejaba de complicarse la existencia y le preguntaba directamente a Misao,…. Simple por que ella me mandaría directo por un tubo"_ pensaba Aoshi.

Después de un momento se puso de pie y se acerco a un portafolio de piel negro que estaba entre sus maletas. En ese portafolio se encontraban toda clase de documentos y posesiones muy importantes para Aoshi. Al tenerlo en sus manos regreso al el sofá en el que se encontraba unos momentos antes, ya sentado y con el portafolio en sus pies empezó a buscar dentro su recordatorio mas doloroso.

Estuvo unos segundo viendo fijamente la pequeña caja negra que tenia en sus manos antes de abrirla, dentro se encontraba un anillo de compromiso precioso el cual nunca había llegado a estar en las manos de su dueña, y pensar que estaba tan emocionado cuando lo compro, si hubiera sabido que lo iba a cargar como un amargo recordatorio por tantos años nunca lo hubiera comprado.

Xxxxxx flash back xxxxxxX

Aoshi abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía todo su cuerpo totalmente relajado y con mucha paz interior, era como si hubiera dormido durante días, giro un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con una cabellera negra muy larga y que a pesar de estar algo enrredada no perdía su belleza al igual que la dueña de la misma, recostada parcialmente en su pecho estaba la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida y a la que amaba, su hermosa Misao estaba totalmente desnuda bajo las sabanas dormida con un semblante de felicidad, al verla recordaba la fabulosa noche que habían tenido un día antes, ella lo había convencido de que fueran a bailar con sus amigos y después de eso la llevo a un lindo restauran a cenar y para acabar su noche perfecta habían vuelto a su hogar para hacer el amor durante toda la noche.

Aoshi no podía dejar de ver el pacifico rostro de su amada y ahí comprendio que ella era la mujer que quería por su lado el resto de su vida.

Xxxxxxxxx fin flash back xxxxxxxX

Ese mismo día había comprado el anillo dispuesto a dárselo esa misma noche pero antes de que pudiera volver a su departamento y a Misao, había recibido una llama de su padre diciéndole que tenia que hablar con el esa misma tarde, el había dudado en ir a verlo ya que quería mas que nada volver con su Misao pero su padre le dijo que no se lo estaba pidiendo si no ordenando, así que sin mas remedio fue al encuentro de lo que seria el fin de su felicidad y el inicio del peor error de su vida.

Misao, conociéndolo bien, inmediatamente que lo vio cruzar la puerta de su departamento supo que algo estaba mal, pero el fue muy cortante cuando le dijo que no quería hablar del tema el siquiera se había acordado del anillo que aun estaba en su bolsillo, ahí empezaron los problemas de su relación ya que ella lo acosaba preguntando que sucedía y el con todo el lió que tenia en sus pensamientos, las llamadas y reuniones con su padre que no dejaba de presionarlo y ella con sus constantes preguntas había causado que perdiera mas de una vez la calma con ella gritándole y hasta maltratándola como si ella fuera la que tenia la culpa de todo, aun sentía rabia contra el mismo al recordar que en el calor de una discusión con ella el había levantado su mano como si la fuera a golpear y solo de recordar la expresión que tenia al ve su mano dispuesta a golpearla el solo pensarlo causaba un hoyo en su estomago.

No había pasado un solo día sin preguntarse que habría pasado si ese día no hubiera contestado la llamada de su padre y en vez de eso hubiera regresado directamente con Misao? Eso le habría dado quizás más valor para enfrentar a su familia y no estaría en este momento pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Pero ahora no era momento de rememorar, tenia que apresurarse si quería despedirse de Misao y de Hatori-chan, y después de eso tenia que encontrarse con un cliente para almorzar, tenia que terminar todos sus pendientes para poder viajar lo mas rápido a Kyoto.

Así sin más se levanto de su asiento y partió para encontrarlos y despedirlos temporalmente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aoshi se encontraba sentado en un buen restauran, y aunque acaba de almorzar con un cliente en ese momento esta solo en la mesa ya que Kawabara-san se había excusado para ir a los servicios.

Aoshi sentía que la cabeza le reventaba, la despedida con Misao y Hatori-chan había ido bien hasta que el pequeño empezó a llorar pidiendo a su madre que si se podían quedar con el o que si el se podía ir con ellos, había sido una odisea el convencerlo de que en unos días los visitaría. Aoshi se había sentido mal al ver las lagrimas del niño y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna cuando vio el auto empezó a moverse, estuvo a punto de subir a su propio carro y seguirlos pero al final se dirigió a su compromiso teniendo en mente que iba a tener que recorta su agenda para viajar en unos días a Kyoto, lo bueno es que mañana llegaba Yahiko su bazo derecho y hombre de confianza, después de mucho convencimiento había logrado que aceptara mudarse junto con su recién esposa a Japón para que siguiera a su lado, a pesar de ser joven y tener un genio fuerte el era el mejor ayudante que se pudo haber conseguido y si le sumas que su esposa Tsubame trabajaba también para el y era la única que podía mantenerlo en línea, el tenia plena confianza de que ellos dos se podían hacer cago de todo para el poder estar en Kyoto tranquilo.

-Aoshi-san?- una voz femenina lo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y al levanta el ostro se encontró con alguien que tenia mucho tiempo sin ver

-claro que es Aoshi… hombre teníamos mucho tiempo de no verte, de hecho de no ver a nadie de Japón jajajaja- se unió una voz masculina que de inmediato reconoció. Inmediatamente se puso de pie para saludar apropiadamente.

-Sano, Megumi-san, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, siente por favor- dijo Aoshi saludándolos correctamente.

-estas tu solo aquí- pregunto Megumi al verlo un poco menos helado de la ultima vez que lo había visto.

- no en realidad estoy con un cliente pero este fue al los servicios- dijo Aoshi algo mas relajado al ve mas caras familiares.

-hombre y cuéntanos que has hecho en este tiempo que estuvimos fuera del país- dijo Sano con su típica actitud de total relajamiento.

-fuera del país?.. no sabia que estaban fuera del país?- dijo Aoshi asombrado por no sabe esa información, pero ahora comprendía por que no los había visto en ninguna de las reuniones.

-que en serio no te enteraste?...por dios se nota cuanto nos aprecias que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de nuestra ausencia en todos estos años.. je – dijo Sano indignado por la pregunta

- gomen pero yo también estuve fuera del país- dijo Aoshi tranquilo

- en serio?... pero debiste saber, nosotros nos fuimos al día siguiente que Megumi le confirmo a Misao de su embarazo, acaso ella no te dijo nada de nuestra partida?- dijo Sano no notando la cara de Megumi ni la de Aoshi

-Que?...ustedes sabes del embarazo de Misao!... pero como? Cuando?- dijo Aoshi levantándose y levantando la voz, se podía nota su exaltación con las noticias

- no entiendo acaso no sabia q….. auuuu! Mujer que te sucede?- medio grito sano indignado por que Megumi lo había pellizcado

-calla esa bocota que tienes cabeza de pollo- dijo Meg, ella sospechaba que había algo rao en esto y prefería mejor enterase de cómo estaba la situación antes de que metieran las cuatro ella y sano. Se irían directo a casa de los Himura para saber que pasaba

-por que?.. que tiene? – dijo sano indignado de que lo cortara y aun sujetando la zona afectada

-Megumi dime que esta sucediendo?- ordeno Aoshi con voz autoritaria, parecía que encontraría sus respuestas antes de lo que esperaba

-yo…bueno en realidad esperaba que lo supieras … -trataba Megumi de ganar tiempo mientras se le ocurría algo pero fue salvada cuando llego a la mesa Kawabara-san

-hola...buenas tardes Kawabara-san a su servicio- hablo Kawabara-san al ver que tenia mas compañía y sin darse cuenta de la tensión que había en la mesa

-oh? A buenas tardes señor soy Sanosuke Sagara y esta es mi esposa Megumi- dijo sano salvando el momento, ya se había dado cuenta de que abrió la boca de más al ver a Meg nerviosa con Aoshi

- un gusto, es bueno tener mas compañía en la mesa- dijo el hombre jovial y despistado

-lo lamentamos señor pero en realidad ya nos estábamos retirando solo paramos un momento solo para saludar a Aoshi-san, con su permiso pero tenemos prisa- dijo una Megumi nerviosa ya que podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Aoshi, y sin mas salieron prácticamente volando antes de que alguien en particular los pudiera detener.

Aoshi trato de alcanzarlos pero desaparecieron rápidamente de su vista, dejándolo con mas dudas de las que ya tenia, por que se habían puesto tan nerviosos al ver que peguntaba por el embarazo de Misao?... que había oculto tras eso?...definitivamente era algo que no querían que se enteraran ya que nunca había visto a la orgullosa y siempre compuesta Megumi tan nerviosa, como si la hubieran cogido robando o algo, definitivo tenia que indagar mas.

Xxxx a unas cuadras del restauran xxxX

-Kitsune…. Que …sucede.. por que salimos así y por que te pusiste tan nerviosa- dijo un sano agitado por lo que habían corrido para escaparse de Aoshi

-Ahora no cabeza de gallo, primero tengo que ver a Kaoru para saber bien que pasa, se que ella sabe mas que yo, anda vamos por el auto antes de que Aoshi nos encuentre- dijo una Megumi pensativa y preocupada al mismo tiempo, sospechaba que había pasado muchas cosas en su ausencia

-ok, ok …. Tengo ganas de ver a Kenshin pero Kaoru nos va a querer mata por no haber mantenido comunicación con ello y no avisarle que regresábamos... y lo peor es que no pude comer- se lamento Sano con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminando rumbo a su auto

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvv

n.a. yo aki de nuevo después de mil años le traigo otra actualizacion, se que muchas estan ansiosas por ke aoshito se entere de todo … pero no se preocupen que ya esta mas cerca de saberlo n.- jajajaja

kedo korto y algo insustancial pero era necesario para ke sepan komo se va enterando de todo aoshito

-para los que quieran ver el anillo que tiene aoshito aki esta una dirección para que lo vean solo kiten los espacios

http// www. tiffany. com /expertise/diamond/rings/engagementfancy.asp

y un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las que me dejaron review (Alexandra Shinomori , ale , Misao De Shinamori, rakkelinha, Alis Chan, gabyhyatt) y que en su mayoria me kieren jalar de las orejas (como minimo) para que actualice mas rápido … jejeje juro ke lo intento T.T…..

bueno chikas les mando besos y abrazos

se me cuidan mucho

ja ne!

alifoo


End file.
